Finding the Right Rhythm
by PeanutButter123
Summary: Katara, a housewife, trapped in an unfulfilling marriage is about to be opened to a whole new world when she begins to fall for someone she least expects. Will she discover new things about herself and her desires or will she remain complacent in her unsatisfying marriage?
1. Chapter 1

One:

 _"Tell me you love it." He pulled my hair as he ground into me harder and harder. I could feel the cold wood of his desk against my bare chest._

 _"Ye-es. I love it." I moaned and bit my lip as I felt the pressure of both his hands on my hips. My hair fell over my shoulders as he continued to pound into me. I felt the skin on my lip break as I bit down hard, trying not to make any sounds. Sounds were a definite no._

 _He flipped me over and pinned my back against the desk. Once more he moved his hips and ground deep into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he peppered kisses on my neck._

 _"Tell me you don't want me to stop." He order as he bit the sensitive skin of my neck. He knew it was a hot spot for me so he forced two fingers into my mouth to suck. He then licked my salty skin and then went down to do the same to my chest._

 _"Don't stop." I managed to muffle through his fingers. He was getting close now. I could tell. Whenever he was going to finish he always thrusted slower and he would bite into my shoulder. I was fine with biting as long as he left no marks. Marks were also a definite no._

 _"Oh God", he groaned. "Tell me you won't leave me ever."_

 _"I. won't. leave." I could barely manage to get the words out. I was nearing my peak and so was he. Pretty soon this little moment would be over and reality would soon return._

 _We became undone. There was no afterglow. No cuddling and no time to bask in the amazing sex that was just had. All that was left was shame, sweat, and sin._

 _It was time to get dressed, wash, rinse, and repeat like nothing ever happened. It was just any other day, I usually had to tell myself._

Where had time gone? How did I get like this? I was running late yet again and the twins needed to be picked up from school. Everything was so routine and so mundane but somehow I always managed to miss something. My husband had neglected to tell me he was going to be working late and couldn't pick them up. I was left to be super mom yet again for the probably hundredth time.

I speeded down the road and pulled up to the school. My stomach filled with knots as I saw my two five year old standing in torrential downpour. I knew I wasn't a bad parent. Every parent picks up their kids two hours late from school every once and a while right?

I rolled down the window and yelled, "Get in the car!"

They came running towards the car for safety from the cold, wet rain. I could tell they were drenched before they even got into the car. They looked miserable and I was to blame for it. How could I have not picked them up on time? I'm a terrible parent.

My daughter with her soaked brown hair sneezed and asked, "I thought Daddy was coming?"

Rage filled my gut as I remembered how he so rudely didn't let me know that I had to pick up the kids.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Daddy's busy at work tonight so I had to come." I gritted my teeth and pulled off into the road. Daddy was busy. Daddy was ALWAYS busy. Whether he was feeding African children or if he was building a new house for the homeless he was always somewhere else.

5:30- Get the kids washed and dry. Have them start their homework

6:00- Begin dinner and slave over a stove for an hour.

7:05- Kids and you eat dinner together. We play an hour of Uno before bed.

8:00- Get kids ready for bed. Brush their teeth and change into pajamas.

9:00- Kids should be asleep. Only 30 minutes of me time left. You anxiously eat an entire package of Oreo cookies and convince yourself you haven't gained weight over the years.

10:00- Remove make up. Change into night clothes. Sliver into your cold bed alone and pretend to be asleep until you hear your husband come in.

10:42- He comes home.

He plants a soft kiss on my forehead and tries to quietly get into the bed. I stir a bit and he tries to be cautious to not wake me. He shouldn't because I'm always awake but it was too late to let go of the routine now.

He is on his side and I am on mine. There is no crossing of the line.

"How was your day honey?" I ask as a way to try to sound genuinely interested in his day. Nothing was new or exciting anymore. He probably saved a remote village today but for that was normal. Sometimes I felt like I didn't fit into this normalcy he called a life but I tried my best.

"Great. We're working on a solar energy source. This could be great for so many people Katara. I got so caught up in it today I just didn't want to stop." Naturally, he was enthusiastic about his work and I can't blame him, but sometimes I wish he brought that same enthusiasm back home to me.

"That's amazing Aang!" I exclaimed trying to force as much excitement as I could.

Cue an apology in three… two… one.

"I'm really sorry about not picking up Kya and Tenzin. I lost track of time but you made things work like you always do. You're such an amazing mother. I don't know what I'd do without you." Aang stated. He'd probably not even be half the man he was if it wasn't for me. I was always sacrificing and giving but got nothing back in return. I was tired of it. So. Tired.

"It's okay. You know I'm always here for you." I rolled over and try to snuggle closer to me. His touch at this moment meant everything to me. It was some sort of consolation for me sacrificing so much.

I rubbed on his thigh a bit to try and get him excited.

"Oh baby, not tonight. I don't want to wake the kids." He says and he breaks my heart for the millionth time. Of course he rejects me. He always does.

I settle into the mattress of my discontentment and shut my eyes. I should've known better.

~/~

I walk into the room, full of business men, soccer moms, and other parents. Conferences were the worst. All you could do is say your kid would do better next time and drink the lukewarm coffee that you only took because it was free. Aang had never been to one so I had become pretty accustomed to how they went.

You chat with other parents and talk about whose kids is cuter. Once the boss calls you back he shows you shitty macaroni portraits that his kids made and you're on your way. I could overhear all the female coworkers talking about the boss but couldn't quite make it out. He was new or something. New, young bosses were the worst. They assume too much and know too little.

I eat the stale cookies and drink the watery coffee until I get called to meet with him. To my surprise he was in fact new and by no means completely unapproachable. He was tall with dark hair and gold eyes. He looked like the typical pretty boy.

"Hi. I'm Katara. I've been working in IT for 8 years now. Nice to meet you." I said. He sat down at his desk and looked at me over his glasses. He seemed like a smart ass. I could read behind his polished exterior enough to tell that much.

"I'm Mr. Agni. It's nice to meet you too. I just want to talk to my employees, well the ones who I hear are quite valuable." He smirked at me.

I had built the IT department in this company single handedly. He had better bet his money I was valuable.

"I'm glad you've heard great things about me Mr. Agni. I will not disappoint."

I never disappoint, except when it came to Aang.

"I'm sure you won't. We'll be seeing a lot of each other. I want to improve our digital and you seem like just the person for the job."

Working on whatever task my new boss wanted me to do was far better than thinking about my boring, sexless marriage that was for sure.

 **Author's Note: Just something I had an idea to write. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two:**

The sweat formed on my brow as the hot water fell over me. The shower was the only place I could be alone with my thoughts for just a moment. The steam fogged up the mirror and the shower door so I was certain no one could see me. The water fell over my form as I leaned into the shower wall. I could appreciate the wetness covering my body and my curves.

For a woman that had had two children I looked damn good. My breasts were heavy and perky still and I thanked God my stomach had gotten back to its previous flat state. Albeit the stretch marks that ruined my tummy and sides I was pretty much the same size I was better I had Tenzin and Kya.

So many women would envy me but I didn't feel attractive. Who would want my stretch marks? Who would want me when my own husband doesn't? I sighed and let the warm water wet my hair and drifted a hand between my legs. This was the closest thing I'd ever get to intimacy at this rate.

I wrapped the towel around myself and went into the bedroom. There was Aang fully invested in his iPad again before work. He was usually gone by this time and taking the kids to school. His routine was the same, almost every day. What was wrong?

"You're still here? Usually when I'm getting ready for work you're gone. Who's taking the kids to school?" I asked and put my hair into a loose bun so it would dry.

"Your brother took them for me. Things are already getting tied up at work today. We have a delay on the energy project." Aang's voice was stoic and cold. He was upset about his project, I assumed. "Katara." He said softly.

I knew that tone of voice. He wanted me and wanted me know. Whether it was out of self-pity or genuine interested I wasn't quite sure.

He laid soft kisses on my neck and squeezed my chest. I winced. I wasn't used to being touched, at least not in such a primal way, in a long time. The toweled dropped to the floor and I felt his hard erection against my back.

"Mmmm Katara please." I felt his warm hand reach around to my crotch. He ground into my hard. I could feel his growing erection through his pants and it seemed like he wanted to waste no more time. I felt his fingers slip into my warms center. It felt good to be touched, to be wanted for once. He hadn't been this spontaneous with me in such a long time.

Moaning at the pleasure in suddenly feeling filled I couldn't control my body bucking against his working fingers. After a moment more I heard the sound of his belt being undone and his pants dropping. There was no bracing myself when he bent me over our dresser, fully prepared to enter me.

"I love you." He groaned into my ear as he gripped my hips. He thrusted slow at first but he got more erratic, more quick, and more rough as he went along. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and gripped tightly. My head yanked back a bit and I could feel his ragged breathing against my neck. This was about to be over before it even started. With one final thrust he emptied into me and laid against my back for support.

I looked over at the clock. It was 7:42. It had only been six minutes. Lack luster at best.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rough. I really needed that. Work just had me feeling so bad." Aang kissed my shoulder and pulled out of me. "If you want I could make you feel good. There's time before you have to go."

So that was it? He was only touching me to make himself feel better about his bruised ego? I would have been less devastated if he continued to not touch me at all.

"I don't want sex if it's going to be an ultimatum Aang. I'm your wife, not someone to kiss your manhood boo boos." I was furious but I didn't want to have this conversation now. Not when I had work.

"Katara, I always want you. Don't be ridiculous. I know we haven't been intimate enough but that doesn't mean I don't want you. You're the mother of my children so of course I'm always interested in you. Today, I had bad news and I shouldn't have used you."

I was always just the mother of his kids and just his wife. He never saw me as a person, as a woman, as a partner, and that to me was aggravating. He thought of me in terms of what I am in relation to him and never stopped to see just me.

"Yes Aang I'm a mother and a damn good one but did you ever stop to think that I am also so much more. I have to get ready for work. We can talk about this later."

I was late for work and still as frustrated with him as I was before any of this had started. He just viewed things in such a childish way that having an adult conversation with him wasn't the best option.

I stormed into the closet to pick my outfit. I was already late for work on the first day with the new boss. When I arrived I was called into the boss' office. This was a great first impression. I walked into his office and noticed the change of scenery. Gone were my old boss's file cabinets. They were replaced with high book case and a wooden desk that was as neatly kept an OCD person's house. This guy like to be efficient and clean and liked to read a lot I was guessing.

"You're late. Normally I would be talking about you finding a new job but considering you've never been late to work according from your co-workers. I'll spare you the speech. Don't do it again." He sipped his coffee after explaining that sternly. Despite his wet newspaper attitude he was handsome. His skin was pale but nothing a tan couldn't fix. What really pulled me was his eyes. He had perfect amber eyes that reflected light so easily. In contrast he had dark black hair that was gelled back. A guy like him didn't seem like the type that needed to do much to his hair though. He was tall and muscular and probably worked out at an addictive amount. The suit didn't fool me. He wasn't one to skip a gym day. At least I got to look at something remotely interesting at work instead of a computer screen.

"I apologize," I respond hoping that was the end of the conversation.

"I need your help. Can you stay late? I want to work on this project."

"Um, I have kids. I'm not sure I can on such short notice."

"It's only until maybe 8 o' clock. No more, no less. I only want you to begin working on the algorithm. I won't even bother you other than to brief on what I expect. If you can work something out I would appreciate it."

"I'll see what I can do. No guarantees."

"Of course. Your family comes first."

I picked the kids up from Sokka's house. His wife Suki was there and every time she saw me she just had to give me the uncomfortable rundown of their sex lives. I couldn't think of moments when I wanted to throw up even more than when she went on and on about my brother's package.

"Oh come on Katara don't be such a prude! I'm sure you and Aang have some crazy stories. You've been married for 6 years now." Suki exclaimed while sipping her tea.

And I did have many fun times with Aang. When we first got married it was great. He had so many dreams and visions and we felt like we could take on the world. Somewhere along the way we lost our rhythm. He started getting more and more passionate about his work and I, well I had to become a mom and hold down the household. I didn't get to have dreams. I didn't even know what passion was anymore.

In the beginning it was amazing. Aang couldn't keep his hands off of me. Even when I was pregnant that was the case but after the kids regular intimacy became difficult to achieve. I couldn't remember the last time Aang had made me feel attractive.

"Hardly. Aang works a lot and we're older. We don't have time for crazy adventures."

"Sounds boring. When was the last time he excited you Katara? When was the last time he made you feel like you were lucky to be a married woman?"

I was silent and tempted to say only God knows when.

Suki continued on, "Exactly. You two have got to get that spark back. People fall out of love and in love with someone else every day. I'd hate to have it be you two."

I would never cheat on him. I loved him too much, no matter how unhappy I was with him right now. Maybe Suki was right. We had to get our spark back somehow. I had something up my sleeve. If I wasn't too tired from whatever Zuko had planned for me maybe I'd be able to execute it. Besides, we had a fight earlier so make up sex would probably mend things quicker than talking would at this point. Talking to him was like talking to a wall sometimes.

"I'm just saying when Sokka and I had our rough patch our therapist advised for us to take some quality time to reconnect maybe that'll help." Suki was just trying to help I suppose.

"Thanks Suki, I'll see what I could do. Thanks for picking up the kids for me. I have to head back to work. I just wanted to check on them."

"You're never at work this late? New boss must really like you. Does Aang know you're staying late?"

No and he wasn't going to. What was a few more hours really going to do?

Upon returning to the office I was met with the demands of my boss. He REALLY hated wasting time.

"There you are! Come on it's almost 5 and I haven't even explained the project yet." He led me back into his office and I took a seat at his desk. He sat across from me and continued explaining, "Our social media needs a big revamp. I looked at the website and it looks like it's something out of the 1980s."

Our dating site was lacking in terms of looking sleek but our matches had a 75 % success rate.

That's all he wanted me to do? Revamp a website? That wasn't too time consuming at all. This couldn't be the only task he wanted.

"Also we need a program developed for better matching capabilities. No one will use our services if we're giving them bad matches." He smirked and for what he made up for in his monotone voice he certainly made up for with his looks. He was attractive. Not in the way Aang was but he was man's man.

"Of course. I'll get started on that right away."

"One more thing. Before you improve the coupling service it would be beneficial for us to find the kinks in the old system. Perhaps if we made a profile…"

"I can't make a profile. I'm married. Maybe you can do it."

"Will your husband be really upset if it's for work purposes? Hmm fine then I'll do it. Maybe I'll find a match somewhere." He turned the monitor screen to me so I could see what he was typing. "Let's get started."

I watched him fill in the basic information, all the while learning more than intended about my new boss. He was 31, only a year older than me. He was from New York, adamantly interested in women, fitness and preferred his women curvy with a feisty personality. His hobbies included rock climbing and painting. He had no kids, never been married, and had one sister. Whether any of this was true or if he was making it up was debatable.

I stared at his hands as he typed on the keyboard. They were huge. His hands could easily be twice the size of mine. My blood ran cold when she got a good look at his hands. They were perfect, baby soft and smooth, like an infant. Nobody had hands like that anymore, people had calluses and scars, red welts from hard work and behind their nails was grime that no amount of washing in the river would shift. This man had never done a day's manual labor in his life.

He continued typing and asked, "How old are your kids?"

It shocked me when he broke the silence, "4. I have one set of twins."

He was trying to make small talk. I hated small talk.

"You hardly look like you had kids. I was surprised."

I felt my face getting a little hot. Was this his way of complimenting me?

He went on, "Kids are work."

"There's nothing wrong with kids or women with kids. They bring so much joy into your life." That was the blessing I got from my marriage, two beautiful kids who I wouldn't give up for the world.

"Kids complicate. Anyway let's move on. I think some of the answer choices could be a little better, as far as inclusiveness is concerned. I also think that-

I was listening or at least trying to but what really had me stuck was when he said that kids complicated and left it at that. If I wasn't married to Aang and still had kids would a man still want me? Would anyone else want my stretch marks? My sagging breasts? My shapely body? If Aang didn't even want me who would?

If l left Aang how could I ever look my kids in the eye and explain to them that Daddy doesn't make Mommy happy? I would be a failure as a wife and a failure as a parent. I wanted to work things out so bad but how could I when he was off saving the world instead of home with me?

"Huh?" I said as his voice broke through my thoughts.

"Were you even listening? I don't know what's distracting you but you need to handle it. We have a lot of work to do." Zuko's gold eyes pierced into mine with a stern look.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry. Go on. You were talking about the integration system."

This was going to be an awfully long night. All I wanted to do was get back home.

I slipped into the house at 10:30, trying not to wake the kids. There was Aang waiting for me at the front door. He looked worried. Maybe I should have told him I was staying late but after this morning I didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"I didn't know you dropped Kya and Tenzin off at Sokka's. Suki told me you worked late tonight. Why didn't you tell me? You haven't had to work late in all of your time working there. What did you have to do tonight?" Aang was more than worried. He was hurt. I knew when he got like this there was no room for my feelings in the matter.

I looked at his grey eyes filled with annoyance and said, "I have a new boss. He wanted me to work on a program for the website tonight. He asked on short notice. I won't have to stay late anymore. I'm sorry for not telling you. I thought you were busy feeding the homeless anyway."

"He? What happened to Vickie? What did he want?"

God, he was so insecure. He didn't actually think I was off cheating on him? That's ridiculous. I had every right to find someone else but that didn't mean I wanted to.

"I don't know. She quite, I guess. Can you stop asking me so many questions? I'm not your child. Even if I would have called you to let you know you wouldn't have answered."

"My job is important. I save millions of lives with my clean water and solar power initiative so I'm sorry I'm not there to answer when my wife wants a snack from 7-Eleven." There it was. His condescending holier than thou attitude when he was proved wrong. I hated it. I hated that he thought he was better than me. I could never be his equal considering the Messiah complex he had.

I snapped back, "And my job is important to me too. I'm starting to believe you love your job more than this family Aang. Is your need to help people really about being a good person or are you compensating for something?"

His eyes got big as he asked, "What are you talking about Katara?"

"We hardly have sex anymore Aang. We hardly spend time together anymore. I have to clean the house, cook, take care of the kids, go to my own job, support whatever stupid plan you have next, and still try to be sexy for you when you hardly make me feel that way. I'm tired of it all. I need support."

"We had sex this morning Katara. You know you're always attractive to me and you knew that my job required so much of my time. I sacrifice a lot too. I miss you and the twins so much. You are everything to me. I want you all to be proud of me."

I literally just told him I was unhappy and he made it about him. There was no use even trying. He wanted to save the less fortunate but he couldn't even save this marriage.

"I am proud of you. I just want you to make me feel like a partner and a woman again. I want to go on dates and be romanticized and be told that I'm important more often. I want to be surprised sometimes. I want my husband back and not Aang, the Savior."

"I'm sorry Katara. I didn't know. I promise I'll try to spend more time with you. I'll do whatever you want to make you feel better." His phone rang. It was work like it always was. "I, I have to take this Katara."

And he still didn't get it. I didn't want to feel better. I wanted to feel excitement again. Him answering the phone was like the biggest slap in the face. Nothing was going to change.

I went and check on the kids while he was on the phone and gave them kisses on the forehead. They were fast asleep when I came in.

"Mommy loves you." I whispered as a tear slid down my face. I couldn't let them see how upset I really was. If it wasn't for the twins I don't think I would've stayed. I felt guilty. I lost my mother when I was younger so the thought of my kids not having two kids broke my heart. I could never deny them of happiness, no matter how frustrated I got. I could make it through this marriage for them.

I curled into bed that night and dreamed of a man with perfect, unblemished hands reaching out to me and taking me away from the Earth and towards the sun. I saw a younger version of me in the dream. I was smiling and free as I stood in the sun. Eventually the sun set and the warmth faded.

 **Author's Note: What do you guys think? If you see any errors let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three:**

The day was new. Every day I tried to look at everyday like it was a new start. That maybe I would wake up and suddenly my husband would be sleeping next to me. Of course that didn't happen. It was 5am when the alarm went off. I rolled over the cold void that was always there. I couldn't dwell on it too much because I was the one who had to get the kids ready for school. He never was there when they woke up. I'm starting to believe Kaya and Tenzin think of their father as just as much a stranger as I do.

"Mommy, can Daddy come to my game this weekend?"

I snapped out of it when I heard my son's voice from the backseat of the car. I couldn't bring myself to lie to him.

"He's really busy baby. I'm sure he'll try the best he can to make it as best he can." I put on a smile. I had just lied to my son to save Aang's selfish ass. I was tired of it. I was tired of covering for him when he couldn't even give me the affection I needed.

Before I knew it we arrived at the kid's school. I helped them out of the car, gave them their lunches, and backpacks like a good mother should.

I kissed them both on the cheeks and said, "Have a good day. I love you both with all my heart.".

I drove off feeling as guilty as I always did when I put in a morally compromising situation for my husband. Hopefully, tonight would fix it all. I gave Aang the best blow job of his life this morning to coax him to come home early. I made reservations at Ba Sing Se, this new high end restaurant downtown. We could have the whole night to ourselves to rekindle our lost romance.

I had never been so excited to get home from work in my entire career. Once I got there I sat at my desk and started working on the new algorithm for the dating program. I was busy typing in codes when I felt a sharp poke in my side. I knew exactly who it was. No else knew the exact spot to poke that caused me the squirm, except maybe Aang.

"Toph," I rolled my blue eyes as hard I possibly could at the person who was now rummaging through my drawers looking for snacks. "Don't you have your own food? We have a break room for a reason."

"Relax Sweetness. Mothers always have the best snacks." She grabbed a chocolate bar from my stash and quickly opened it. In all the years we had been coworkers one thing about Toph was that she never lied. She may have been obnoxious but she was honest. Me having two four year olds did give me access to the best snacks.

"So work wife," She called me her work wife frankly because it pissed Aang off to no avail and she had been there for me for more work related meltdowns then I was far too honest to admit. "You're glowing today? Aang put another kind in you or what?"

I would have spit out my drink if I was drinking one. Aang and I couldn't even be intimate, let alone create a new child, at least not out of passion anyway.

I didn't realize I was in such a good mood today nor did I realize I had any special pep in my step. Maybe I was really excited for tonight. I hadn't been this excited about a date with Aang since the first time he asked me out. Maybe this date night would turn out successful after all.

"No Toph. Can you go back to your desk and do some work? This isn't the place to talk about my personal life." I reprimanded her while the smell of smoke, musk, and sweet cherries filled my nose. The scent was almost arousing as I felt heat on my right shoulder. My body stiffened under the new found warmth.

"Katara, can I talk to you when you finish up with what you're working on?" The baritone in his voice melted against my ear drums. How did he manage to make me so tense when he was near?

"Um, yea sure. I'll drop by your office in a moment Zuko." I managed to muster together. He nodded flashing his amber eyes and sultry grin at me before walking away.

"I KNEW IT!" Toph had a thing for having bad social skills. She yelled so loud that everyone in the office stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us.

"God Toph, could you be anymore louder? Quiet down." I demanded.

Toph's green eyes widened as she whispered, "You have the hots for someone other than your beloved husband. You like the new boss."

She was ridiculous and obviously bored out of her mind to make up a story like that. Sure, he was attractive but no one was more attractive to me than my own husband. No matter how frustrated I was with him I would never desire another man more than him. I made vows for for better or for worse and I took that very seriously.

Toph was just wrong. I had the hots for Aang and I was planning on showing him just how much tonight since my father agreed to take the kids tonight. Aang was going to see a whole new side of his perfect housewife if he was good tonight.

I didn't even take the time to answer her as I finished typing the new code. I headed to Zuko's office and shut the door behind me.

A tall man towered over me. His appearance alone was seductive. The man's rugged features were alluring. His raven black hair was combed back and his face carefully structured. As if God had molded him just to spoil these eyes. The cold gold eyes of the man were full of intensity. His pale skin jut looked so… right to me. The man if anything is fitter looking than I expected. His face tells of a lean body beneath his suit and tie. His expression is serious but not unkind. He once again sets the tone as strictly business when he began speaking though.

That didn't keep me from staring. Finding other men attractive wasn't a total sin as long as I spent time just looking. To be honest I was so busy looking at his lips I didn't pay attention to what he was saying until I heard the word presentation.

"I want you and I to present the new program to the board of directors today. Just an overview of the new improvements. That is if you can handle it?" Zuko smirked at me and it was then I came to realize he enjoyed testing how much responsibility I could take. He was probably testing me for a much bigger task that I wouldn't know of until later on. Whatever it was, I was up for the challenge.

"Definitely." I said back confidently.

"Great. They'll be here at one 'o clock. You knock this out of the park I know I'll at least have someone dependable on my team."

Ha. He didn't know me. Dependable was my middle name.

Once in the meeting the board went on and on for about fifteen minutes about their concerns. I was mostly tuning them out and doodling on my legal pad. I was a fan of drawing stars, circles, and squares neatly at the edges of the paper.

I felt a hand on my knee and jumped. It was Zuko's hand weighing heavy on my knee from under the table. What was he doing? Didn't I make it clear I was married?

I tried to smack his hand away but that didn't stop him from pinching my leg. I shot him a disapproving glare. He mouthed the words "Stay awake" to me when we finally made eye contact. I obviously flattered myself by thinking he was even being remotely sexual with me. He pinched my knee again and then took his hand away. I missed the warmth to be honest but at least now I was actually listening to what was being said.

The meeting went on for another 45 minutes, which involved me answering a billion questions to satisfy the board. It was nothing major. The room cleared shortly after the meeting was done. I gathered my papers and got ready to leave myself.

Before he left he turned to me smirking and said, "I'm sorry about startling you. I wasn't trying to feel you up. I know the meetings can be boring. I wanted to keep you alert. You did a great job today Katara."

That was it. That one moment of confirmation that I was important had made my entire day. It felt good to be validated for once. It felt good to be touched for once without any conditions attached. I would think about how his hand felt on my skin all day.

Between 8 and 10 I had called Aang at least 5 times and I finally got an answer. After I spent time squeezing into a little black, sleeveless body con dress and curling my hair for an hour.

"I'm sorry baby. I know you wanted to go on a date tonight but I have to work overnight. I'll be back in time to get the kids, I promise." The silence on the other end of line was all I needed to know I should've known better.

Not only was I devastated and disappointed, I had spent two hours doing my make up to look desirable for him. He obviously didn't want me. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach while listening to the dial tone.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown curls fell to my shoulders in loose spirals and framed my face. Long legs, skin tight dress, and killer curves. I was far too hot to stay inside and eat ice cream while watching Dr. Who for one more night. I wanted to breathe for once, to live. I just needed to feel like my old self for just one to see if I still had it. I wanted Aang to know he was taking me for granted and that, although I wasn't going anywhere, I was desirable to other men. Serves him right for standing me up. He would wish he had me on his arm tonight.

I got into my car and drove to the nearest and tamest bar I could find. I was still a married woman so a quiet bar full of middle aged, unattractive men seemed like a safer choice than a bar full of handsome 20 year olds. Even still those middle aged men would know I was the hottest thing in the room.

I walked over to the bar, followed by stares, and ordered a rum and Coke. I ended up ordering three just to make myself feel better in the end. I sat there quietly sipping my drink for at least a few minutes when a man came up to me. He was old enough to be my brother's age.

"Hey Beautiful," His breath smelled like weed and Hot Cheetos. "I saw you sitting here all alone and I thought you'd want company."

When he put his hand on my upper thigh I flipped, "I'm married and don't you touch me you pig!"

"Married? You don't look married." He snapped back moving his hand. I wanted to literally ram my wedding ring in his eye socket.

"The lady told you to leave her alone so get lost!" I knew the voice of my then savior who made the creep go away.

What were the chances of my boss being at the same cheap bar I went to in an attempt to make myself feel better?

The guy ran off somewhere but all I could focus on was Zuko. Even after the three drinks I had I knew it was him.

"You shouldn't go to bars dressed like that. Men don't care about that ring on your finger. You wearing that outfit makes you fair game to most. Just a heads up." His tone was serious but soft. I was right to think he had tons of muscle because it was bursting through the arms of his long sleeve sweater. Even drunk me agreed that his body was to be marveled at.

"I-I, thanks." Well this was awkward. Not only was I dressed like a slut I was slightly intoxicated. Great way to win employee of the year Katara.

"You know if you've been drinking I can't let you drive yourself home Katara. You probably won't even remember this so I won't either come work tomorrow. Let's get back home to your husband. I'm sure he's worried about you."

I wasn't completely wasted. For one I was embarrassed and for a second point I was at least aware of the fact that I wasn't okay to drive. My hand was far too shaky and my vision was a little spotty. He put his arms around me and helped me up. Maybe I was drunker than I anticipated. Blood rushed to my head as soon as I got up.

I thought I was going to fall over before he leaned himself against me for support. "Can you walk a remotely straight line?" He muttered into my ear. The answer was a stern no as my feet wobbled around like Jell-O.

I immediately felt gravity leave my body as my feet were lift off the ground. He carried me bridals style in his arms. He swung me up in his strong arms as if I was nothing more than a ragdoll and pocketed the bottle before picking up the abandoned glass and carrying me to my room. My head rolled back between my shoulder blades as he staggered up the stairs with my weight. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck as he moved. His neck was warm and smelled like cinnamon, something that reminded of a hot and spicy night.

He obviously was well aware of me sniffing him because he wasted no time putting me down once we made it outside. His car was a black Lexus and parked right in front of the bar, indicating that he wasn't planning on staying at the bar for too long tonight. Was he planning on getting a woman to pick up quickly or was he just stopping in for a short drink? Either way neither of those reasons as to why he parked so close were any of my business.

He gently helped me into the car, his soft fingertips tickling my bare shoulder. My skin tingled from the lingering memory of his warm touch. He gripped my waist and buckled me into the seat then got into the driver's side of the car.

I could feel my face getting hot just sitting close to him. It could have been the liquor but it was probably him. Something about him made my blood burn in my veins. Was I really alone in his car alone with another man while I was slightly tipsy? The guilt in me starting to build fast. It was stupid of me to go the bar tonight anyway. Suddenly I was hyperaware of my body as he pulled off. My breasts were spilling out and the dress left nothing to the imagination. God, how could I be so stupid for wearing this. TO make matters worse I had squeezed myself into lingerie under this dress just for him and no one was ever going to see it.

"Where do you live?"

I told him the address. I was pretty sure it came out slower than usual.

He let out a soft chuckle, "I promise I won't show up at your house Katara. I'm still your boss but my honor as a man won't allow a woman let you go home alone tonight. If I was husband I'd hope the next man would do the same."

I was sure if he was my husband he wouldn't have stood me up tonight either. I was still bitter. Even the drinks didn't erase my disappointment completely.

"You seem like something's on your mind? I hate driving in silence. We can talk if you want. It'll help pass the time. This isn't going to affect our work relationship."

"I, I'm just really tired."

"I hope the meeting wasn't too much for you. I know I'm giving you a large task."

"It's not with work. It's not you. It's not you at all."

"I'm not going to dig if it's personal. I hope it all works out and you get a break."

Funny, I forgot he wasn't married. In marriage there are no breaks, at least not how I saw it. Although I had never thought of taking a break in our marriage, somehow it coming out of Zuko's mouth made it sound like a plausible option.

The silence set in again. Before I knew it I was half way home.

"Is your husband home?" he asked making a right turn.

"No. He's off working tonight."

He joked in response, "You got all dressed up like that for your husband to not even notice? He must REALLY love his work."

That hurt more than it should have coming from his mouth. When it was said out loud the truth was all the more damning to me. The fact of the matter was that work was Aang's everything. The kids and I had no room in the equation.

I was more than tired of making excuses and waiting for him to change. I wanted to get back at him so bad I could scream. After all the years of sacrificing why did I have to always be the one giving up something? My head was starting to pound and I was still coming down from the liquor high.

The car came to a halt. If I was going to do it now there was no turning back.

I mustered all the courage I could and mustered, "Zuko, will you come in with me?"

 **Author's Note: Lame chapter I know. Sorry you guys. The next one will be better, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

My heart sunk into my stomach. I couldn't believe I had said that out loud. I could crawl into a hole and slowly die. The silence was killing me more than anything. My stomach was churning and before I knew it I was throwing up all over the dashboard of his car. After I finished emptying all of the contents from my stomach I looked up and he hadn't even batted an eye.

"I am so sorry." I was beyond embarrassed. How could I been so neglect as to throw up on my boss' car? He got out of the car and walked over to my side and opened the passenger door. He effortlessly lifted me into his arms. I held my breath as he lifted me into the air from the car.

"Y-you don't have to do this." I whispered, breathing into his neck. He smelled like cinnamon and whiskey. It was a smell that reminded me of Harrison Ford in the old Indiana Jones movies.

"You're drunk. You can barely hold your liquor. Let alone walk. Let me at least make sure you're in safely." I couldn't protest when he held my entire body in his arms, effortless might I add. I was a good 145 pounds. I had gained so much weight after the two kids so I knew I wasn't as tiny as I used to be but I certainly shouldn't be this easy to pick up.

It gave me flashbacks to when Aang did this very same thing years ago when we moved into our first home, this home as he fumbled with my keys in the door. He carried me over the threshold two days after our wedding. We made love on the cold hardwood floor because we couldn't afford furniture yet. We didn't care because we were happy just to be together and have something to call ours. Back then just being together was enough.

"My husband's home," I uttered as Zuko puts me down. I suddenly feel guilty. I could feel the footsteps from the kitchen. My heart was pounding. I hadn't even done anything but how this looked… my God he was going to lose it. I only want make him jealous, not make him believe I was cheating on him. My legs felt like Jell-O. I braced myself against the wall as Zuko stood stoic and unmoved. Did he not realize what this situation looks like?

Aang hit the lights. The brightness hit my head like headlights to a deer. He could see me now. In all my drunk, half dressed, slutty likeness. He looked disappointed to say the least.

"Katara." I knew that tone of voice. He was pissed but trying to hold it in. His eyes darted between me and Zuko repeatedly. What was I supposed to say to make this look not like I was off on the prowl for a hook up?

"Hi, I'm Zuko. I saw your wife at the bar and some guy was bothering her. I scared him and figured she'd need a ride home. Can't let a woman go home alone. Someone could've taken advantage of her. Well, I'll be on my way now." Everything paused when I saw the eye contact they had. It looked like they were sworn into becoming mortal enemies. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow Katara."

And with that Zuko made his exit. He pulled off in a matter of seconds. Now I was left with my sexless, loveless marriage, my disapproving husband, and my guilt, my drunken guilt.

"'I'll see you tomorrow.' Who was that?" Aang was never one to raise his voice but he did however glare into your soul with the anger of a thousand suns. He made you feel inadequate without ever saying word. His eyes used to be the most beautiful thing about him. They burned with passion whenever he looked at me. Now his eyes scorn me and belittle me and make me feel undesired.

Before I could answer I bolted to the bathroom to vomit. Whether from being ashamed or from being drunk I wasn't sure which one. That didn't stop his witch hunt. He followed me and held my hair back as I put my head into the toilet. I could feel his disapproving gaze on the back of my neck.

When I was finished I went to brush my teeth. He wasted no time getting a bottle of aspirin for me and put it next to me on the counter.

"You didn't come." I yelled after I spit. "You didn't come." I repeated in a lower voice. That was all I could say to him without crying.

"I said I was sorry Kat. If I knew you were going to go out and get drunk dressed like that I would've pulled out of work. I didn't know it was so important to you."

"I just wanted everyone in the room to be jealous because I was yours for a night. I wanted to be your eye candy. I wanted to be sexy for once and I wanted to spend time with you. Now I embarrassed myself in front of my boss and I'm going to have a major hang over. I'm going to sleep. If all you're going to say is sorry then I don't want sorry. I can't do shit with sorry…. Not anymore."

I walked out of the bathroom feeling so much more defeated than I did when I first came in the house. I unzipped my dress and Aang was so gracious to help me. He slid it to the ground and laid a soft kiss on my neck.

He turned me to face him and said, "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear that but I really am. How can I make it up to you?"

Maybe he was being genuine, but that didn't change the fact that he always did this. He always tried to make things up to me for the moment then he turns around and does the same thing to me again.

"You can't. You can't just go back and fix things now it's too late."

It had been too late for a long time.

At work the next day I couldn't stop thinking about what I wanted to do next. I was unhappy I knew that and I didn't want to raise my kids in an unhappy home. They adored my husband so much. I won't be able to stand the tears that would be in their eyes if I left their father. Maybe I could actually stick it out for them but something had to change soon.

I was working on the questionnaire for our dating program when Zuko walked in. He checked on everyone's progress sporadically throughout the day but he never usually checked on me. When he came in the room suddenly felt ten times smaller. He shut the door behind him. I could smell his cinnamon musk from across the room.

He looked much different than he did last night. He cleaned up well in his suit and tie. He was professional. However, this conversation was about to be anything but professional. I needed to apologize for making a fool of myself.

"Listen about last night. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I twirled some hair around my fingers in hopes it would distract me from actually looking at his face.

Surprisingly he wasn't condemning me like I thought he would, "its fine. We all have our nights. I can't judge you for being human. I do hope your husband wasn't too upset. He looked like he was seeing red as soon as he saw us together."

"He, he's fine. I know it was inappropriate of me to be out last night that's all. I hope you can forget it happened."

"What exactly was inappropriate?"

"N-nothing."

"No, you tell me what was inappropriate about you having a few drinks?"

"Well… the way I was dressed. I shouldn't be drinking and I shouldn't have been drinking in that outfit."

"You sure you don't think it's the 1850s? It's okay for you to look sexy and it's certainly okay for you to drink. Women like sex and if people want to call you a whore for looking good then they shouldn't have an opinion in the first place. What does your husband never allow you to do those things?"

"It's just I'm always the one taking care of the kids and the house. I know I shouldn't be talking about my personal life with you."

"No, I shouldn't have asked but let me be the first to say you looked absolutely amazing last night. If you can be mad at anything be mad your husband wasn't there to ward off creeps from his beautiful wife."

He called me beautiful… and I believed it. I was probably beaming from ear to ear with a huge smile. Sure, I got compliments from men before but I never took much stock to it, until Zuko said it. Without further notice he sat on the edge of the desk and gazed over at my computer. The way his pants bunched up at his crotch left nothing to my imagination. I licked my lips at the sight.

Zuko cleared his throat and headed towards the door, "We should finish the program by tonight. Looks like another late night."  
I was actually excited it would be a late night. I could spend less time being mad at Aang and more time being productive. Late nights meant more time to myself and inevitably time alone with Zuko, who made me more excited than I had ever been before. I was ashamed that I was happier spending more time with a man I just met than my own husband.

Nightfall came and I was in full force working on the dating questionnaire. I was about 85 percent done when my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID. It was Aang. Of course it him. He wanted to apologize probably. He was putting in the effort now when he should have been doing it all along.

"Almost done?" Zuko asked holding two cups of coffee in his hands. I nodded. He had taken his jacket off and untucked his shirt. He unbutton it, revealing the white under shirt underneath. He seemed to have made himself comfortable. "I brought you coffee."

He put the cup next to me but I pushed it away, "Thanks but I don't drink coffee."

"You don't drink coffee? How do you even function?"

"When I was pregnant the second time coffee made me feel sick so I don't drink it anymore."

His eyes widened in disbelief, "So you haven't had coffee since?"

"Nope." I answered as I continued to type on the keyboard. I had to admit it did smell really good. The smell didn't induce the gagging sensation in my body that it used to.

"Come on Katara. Try new things." He leaned over me and I could feel his body heat on my back. Pushing the coffee towards me, I could feel his breath on my neck.

I wasn't sure if he was purposely being amorous or it was just natural. But I certainly couldn't ignore his hand close to mine on the desk. I was sure that coffee wasn't the only new thing I wanted to try in that moment.

"Um, uh, I'll be right back." I had to get out of there. I could feel myself getting excited. I ran to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I felt moisture form on the inside of my panties. God, I was pathetic. He hadn't even touched me and I was hot and bothered. My face was rose red. If there was ever a moment where I needed strength it was now when I was alone in a room with an incredibly attractive man.

I adjusted my skirt and pulled it down to my knees, fluffed my curls, and walked back into his office. Now he had completely changed positions. He was seat in the chair that was next mine. That was far too close for my comfort.

"Everything okay?" He asked sipping his coffee. No everything wasn't okay. I wanted to jump his bones right now and he wasn't making it any easier to control myself.

"Um, yea. I just had to wash my hands." I lied. I was a terrible liar and I knew it. I couldn't admit that he was the problem. I leaned against the door frame and watched him for a bit. The way his dark brown hair draped over his gold eyes contributed to the air of mystery around him. What was his past? Why did he take over the company anyway?

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Um no."

"Okay. Come sit over here." It was like being asked by your master to obey and I gratefully obliged. I sat next to him, begging that he wouldn't move so there was no point of physical contact. "We should do a quick look over of the questionnaire before it goes up on the site."

We both began looking at the screen to check for spelling errors and general factors like how easy it was to use or understand the questions. As time went on I felt his knee inch closer to mine with every question passing by. I fidgeted with the bottom of my skirt to try to ignore it. Just that little bit of contact drove me crazy.

"So why did you decide to take over a dating website company? I'm sure there's lots of other jobs you could've had." Small talk had to save me from the heat rising in my loins.

"You're probably the only person here who hasn't Googled me. My father is Ozai Agni."

"Ozai Agni, the rich guy who stole $3 million dollars from his client's trust?"

"Yea him. Times are hard since he went to jail. Had to get a job somewhere, plus I gets lonely. I don't want other people being lonely too. I'm sure you don't understand."

So he became CEO of a dating company to find a girlfriend or a wife? Typical reason. Though he couldn't have joined the site like a normal person.

"No, no I definitely understand." I understood more than he knew. You could be in a room full of people and still feel alone.

"Really? You go home to your husband every night. I don't see how you could be alone when you literally have already found someone."

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean everything is perfect."

"Do you believe in soulmates Katara?"

Judging by the state of my marriage I had to answer with a stern no. If the man I had kids with wasn't my soulmate then I was doomed to be alone forever.

He continued talking, "I believe we were all made to be with one person in this world. We're all out here searching for our other half. Call me selfish but I think your dating algorithm can help me find the woman of my dreams."

"I wish you the best of luck with that."

"I don't mean to pry but are you happy in your marriage? I haven't had the best examples about healthy marriages."

What was I supposed to do? Have him get his hopes up and then figure out that the idea of marriage was a lie?

"No, I'm not happy as of now. We have a lot of problems but nothing we can't work through."

"I always thought if you loved the person enough you could make it through anything. I know you have kids with him right?"

"We have two kids. Yea, I love him we just aren't working right now."

"The way he looked at me when I helped you get into your home proved he was pissed." He was pissed because I wasn't playing the role of his perfect housewife.

"He's just not used to me being dressed like that around other men that's all. It was nothing against you."

"If you were my wife and you dressed like that I don't think I'd yell at you. You're beautiful. I'm sure he was just jealous or something. I hope I haven't crossed any boundaries. I just like to talk to people and I like complimenting beautiful women."

There was that word again that made it even harder to have restraint. I wanted his hand under my skirt so bad. I wanted him to feel how wet he made me but alas I was married and he was searching for Mrs. Wright.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. No, you haven't been inappropriate Zuko."

"Good because the next thing I say you have to tell me if it's too much."

I was curious. "What is it?"

"I wanted to rip that dress right off of you last night and have you screaming."

My mouth went dry and my pulse sky rocketed. There was nothing sexier than a man that knew what he wanted and wouldn't hesitate to take it.

 **Author's Note: To be continued… Sorry for the delay. School has me busy. I originally planned to update every week but I'll shoot for every two weeks now. What do you think will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 _I wanted to rip that dress off of you…_

The thought of Zuko removing anything from my body aroused me. I should have been offended but I wasn't. What was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry. That was too forward. You're married. That wasn't a respectable thing to say to you Katara. Forgive me. Report me to HR if you want." He looked apologetic but I didn't want him to apologize. I wanted him to do what he said he wanted to from the beginning.

"It's fine. It isn't the first time I've been hit on by someone who wasn't my husband." But it was the first time I wanted act on that attraction. Sure I recognized other men were attractive but I never would cross that line.

Zuko blinked and went on. "You're a beautiful woman. I'm sure I'm not the only one who suddenly loses control of their thoughts around you." I found it hard to even string together a sentence around this man. He was handsome and sexy and completely new to me.

"That job would be reserved for my husband. He takes care of me very well." He gave me a house to live in and two beautiful children. He loved me, I knew that. That didn't change the fact that he disappointed me time after time. That he hurt me time after time. That he choose his deluded plan to save the world over me. Sometimes, I wanted him to hurt like I hurt. I wanted him to come home to an empty bed and have to curl up by yourself. Wanted him to know what it felt like to feel abandoned and unwanted. I wanted him to hurt, to cry, and to feel how I felt.

But I knew I never could hurt him so personally and so deeply. Aang was God. What was a disciple to a God but a meaningless sheep needing to be herded?

"Do you even know how beautiful you are? Does he even tell how gorgeous you are?" He leaned forward. My body stiffened with his sudden closeness. When was the last time my husband had complimented me? When was the last time he made my heart race like this?

Aang controlled me. He degraded me down to a lowly housewife who waits for him to come home. I lost my spark, my ambition, and my passion. I haven't felt beautiful because he hasn't allowed me to feel beautiful. How pathetic was I?

The next thing I knew, he had slammed his lips to mine and nearly knocked all wind from my lungs.

I hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of cinnamon being exchanged in our breaths. My arms reached up and tangled around his neck. In an instant I had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against my own, before I drew back into his lips. I could nearly feel the slight burn of the strong spice as it rolled off my tongue and seeped down my throat with every push of his tongue against mine.

We pulled back and for some reason I get the sense that he knows. He knows that once he kisses my neck my inhibitions will crumble. After a few soft kisses on my neck I was completely at mercy for his hands to do their bidding. His hands were under my shirt now, clawing at my bare back, and sending tingling feelings up my spine. Now there was only one desire and we both knew it was only a matter of time for it to happen.

"I-I'm sorry. That shouldn't have, have happened." I felt guilty but turned on, so turned on. At least I could say I tried to stop it.

My body was screaming for more. My body was screaming for affection and touch. Zuko's hands still rested on the small of my back as if asking for permission.

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry about something you want." Zuko whispered into my ear. He pushed a stray piece of my bang behind my ear. His hand lingered on my cheek as if he was silently asking for validation. He wanted me, that was sure but did I want him?

The kiss was inconsequential. Zuko could laugh it off later with his boys, even with my husband if they ever crossed paths but the desire behind the kiss made up for just about everything else. I wanted him. I wanted him on top of me making me scream. I wanted him to take me right now on top of his desk and I wanted him to kiss me again, this time all over my body.

Fuck Aang. Aang wasn't here. Aang was _never_ here. I hoped this would fill the void he left in our crumbling marriage.

I kissed him again. This time I was the one that initiated the touching. When I kissed him heat spread through my whole body. I was addicted to the heat, the fire, and the passion. I leaned forward molding my chest into his I wanted to feel my breasts rubbing against his bare skin. Zuko's kisses were like receiving water after a drought. I craved them and lived for his tongue grazing my lips.

A kiss was one of the most sensual things, next to sex, and I enjoyed every moment of it. His lips were warm and tasted like cinnamon. He was a man who liked spice in his coffee, I assumed. Zuko's hands wrapped my waist and mine rested gently around his neck. When we broke for air, I brought my forehead to his and tried to get so much needed oxygen. His sly smirk told me everything I needed to know. I smiled back allowing him to take hold of my body

Everything moved fast.

I felt like my body was on fire.

He picked me up and threw me against his desk, completely disregarding all of the paperwork that lay there. Once I was seated on the edge of the desk he kneeled down and softly kissed up my legs. I willingly opened them for him to come be between them. The hottest thing I had seen all day was his smirk and the look of determination he gave me as he slid my panties to my ankles using only his teeth. He had done this before, I deduced or at least thought about doing it before many times.

I felt the cold wood against my bottom. He ravished me and marked my mouth with his sweet kisses. His mouth moved from my lips to painting circles with his tongue on my neck. I was so excited already. The way he threw me on the desk, the way he slid my panties off with no remorse, and the way he rubbed my thigh had me panting. It was like his fingers were carving sweet sins into my inner thigh.

He brought my hand to him. He was hot and pulsing. I teased it by rubbing my palm against where he needed to be touched the most. He wanted me bad. I could feel it. Hell, I could see it, even through his pants.

He groaned, "Ugh look what you do to me." He leaned forward as I continued my massage. I felt him bite down hard on my shoulder. It stung, but it felt good to feel the pain. That would definitely leave a mark but I pushed it into the recess of my mind. I was much more tuned into the sounds he was making while I palmed his member. He was moaning more and more. From the looks of things his pants need to come off for more comfort. In fact he was the only one who had a full outfit. I wanted to rip his shirt of but it seemed like his growing erection needed more of my immediate attention. I reached for his zipper but his hand caught me.

I looked up at him, caught off guard by the depth of the desire I found staring back at me. The feel of his eyes on me was driving me to distraction, and I groaned as she slid a finger over my center, pressing down gently, "I'm so wet."

"What do you want?" He tore at the closure on his pants, stroking his bulge through his bottoms. Even though he was painfully aroused he didn't remove his boxers. I was curious to see what his package looked like. I had never been with anyone other than Aang. Compared to him Zuko's length was probably larger, thick and made my legs shake just looking at it. My mouth went dry when he curled his finger and stroked the inside of me.

I could barely muster, "You." He stroked the swollen lips of my sex, drawing the wetness up and around my clit.

"How?" He kissed me wet and sloppy, nothing like Aang who was gentle and slow. My tongue worked around his until he stole my breath.

I was breathing heavily when he pulled away. My eyes rolled back into my head when I felt his hand nearing my pussy again. It was so warm and I aching to be touched there. He stroked my outer folds. I was soaking wet. He could've thrust into me easily right then and there. I needed him inside me soon or I was going to grow impatient.

"Fucking me." I kept my eyes on him, teasing the opening to my pussy with a finger before sinking it deep inside.

I groaned and bite my lip to contain myself. His fingers pumped in and out of me as he reached up and unbuttoned my shirt. Luckily, I wore my black lace bra that made my breasts look amazing. I was lucky I matched my bra and panties today, not that it matter right now anyway.

His eyes got large when I unhooked my bra. My breasts were free and swollen for him to enjoy. He wasted no time sucking on my already hard nipples. It seemed my breasts only fueled him more because his thumb began to rub my clit harder and faster. His fingers moved in and out relentlessly with no sign of slowing down.

I moaned loud. That only made him suck hard, rub faster, and made me wetter.

"Let me make you feel good." He breathed into my ear. "Cum for me."

His fingers moved in and out slow and deep. His thumb drew little circles on my clit. I could feel my walls tense up. He was stroking my G-spot and he was determined to milk me until I was dry.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." My legs began to tremble. His voice and his thumb on my clit was enough to set me over.

I couldn't speak. Blood began rushing through my system. I couldn't breathe fast enough. I begged God that I could feel like this all the time. Pleasure radiated through my body. The feeling of this orgasm was nothing I could ever explain before. I had never felt anything like that.

My body calmed down, heart rate slow, and muscles relaxed. I stared at the ceiling, coming down from my high. I remembered where I was.

I was at work, with no panties on, with my boss on top of me. Oh, shit. What had I done? What was I about to do? I let him control my body. I let him pleasure me. I submitted to a man who wasn't my husband. My stomach ached.

I was going to throw up. I was going to throw up.

So I threw up on him, well on his leg at least. I didn't give him enough time to even think about moving before it came spewing out of my mouth.

"Jesus. I've never had anyone puke on me after foreplay." Zuko proclaimed. His shirt had a large wet spot on it, about the circumference of a soda can. Oh, God. That was from me. He was wearing my juices like a badge of honor.

I ran my hands through my hair. It had curled and was now wet from sweat. I probably looked like the deed had been done already.

"I, I that was a mistake." I got up and searched for my panties, if he hadn't ripped them to shreds. I thought it would feel good. I thought it would make me feel better, but instead I felt like a dirty, disgusting human being.

"Maybe it was but it was an enjoyable mistake. You liked it, thoroughly." He licked his middle and index finger erotically. If I didn't feel the shame, him tasting my juices on his fingers would've been the hottest thing imaginable (other than him removing my panties with his teeth).

"I didn't know what I wanted. I'm sorry." I found my panties and slipped them on like a chastity belt.

"You screamed for me. You begged for me. Maybe it was a mistake but deep down you want me." He said confidently walking towards me. "We don't have to talk about it, okay. I just pitied you and wanted to make you feel good."

"Pitied. Me. I don't need your damn pity Zuko. You're disgusting. I'm not some prize or conquest."

"When is the last time your husband made you feel alive? I'm not talking about sexually. I'm talking about if he makes you happy, makes you feel good about being with him. My guess is never because you were soaking wet for me."

"That's none of your business. I'm married. That shouldn't have happened." It shouldn't have happened. I was going to let my boss fuck me on his desk. I was so fucked up.

"I never asked you to leave your husband. There was chemistry we acted on it. I will say if you were so interested in your marriage you would have never wanted me in the first place."

"I don't want you. I had a moment of weakness and you scratched my itch. That's all. You won't see me again."

"We have a conference to attend Katara. That's why I wanted you to stay late. It's in a month. We present the new web interface to the entire company. I never intended to screw you. You do excellent work. You deserve the credit."

He wanted to talk me away to a weekend conference to screw me, to take advantage of me. I was an idiot. Here I was thinking all these late nights were to finish my work and all of his compliments about my work were because I was doing a great job, but no he just wanted to get in my pants the entire time. He wanted me to cheat on my husband and didn't even care.

"I'm not going. I can't do that to my husband." By that I meant cheating which I already had basically done.

"Bring him along then if you'll be tempted. This can make your entire career Katara. I know you have dreams and want accomplishments. I also know you're tired of living in the shadow of your husband. You can make a name for yourself. You are so unbelievably talented and I wanted other people to recognize it, including your husband." Zuko continued, looking at me with his passionate golden eyes. "I won't touch you again Katara. You have my honor. Like you said we both had a moment of weakness. "

I turned my back to him and left. Just because he agreed to not touch me didn't mean I didn't want him too. I was driving home, having flashbacks of what had happened on that desk and having thoughts of what would have happened on that desk. I was getting wet just thinking about it.

I couldn't even control my own thoughts. How was I ever going to control my own body around this man? I couldn't go to the conference with him. That would be betraying Aang to the fullest.

Aang was home. For once he was home. He was home on this days of all days. I ran to the shower to wash my deceit off. I couldn't face him with the mark of another man on me. I smelled like Zuko. I could still taste him on my lips and still feel his fingers inside of me. There was no scrubbing him out of my desires, no matter how many showers I took. I scrubbed myself completely but still felt tingle from where Zuko touched me last.

Aang was waiting for me when I got out of the shower. The lights were off in the bedroom. I jumped when he flicked them back on. The room was decorated with at least 20 candles and rose petals were scattered across the bed. Aang stood before me clad in his boxers. He must have set all this up while I was showering.

"Aang, what's all of this?"

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead, "It's for you. I'm sorry about missing the date baby. I want to do a little something to let you know how important you are to me. I got you wine and chocolate and I hope you let me show you how much I love you."

The timing was horrible. Now he wanted to show his appreciation for me when I had almost went to sleep with another man.

He popped the cork on the wine bottle and filled up the wine glasses until it was half full. While he handed me the wine glass he untied the tie to my robe and let it fall to the ground.

"Let me make love to you Katara. I know it's been awhile but I know I can make you feel good again. Please." He dropped his boxers and I saw that he was ready to do this.

"I can't. Can we just talk for a second?" We both sat on the bed completely naked. Ironically, this was the most naked and embarrassed I had felt in our entire marriage.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

I couldn't. The purity and love in his eyes made me feel horrible. I couldn't break his heart.

"I'm just stressed about work. I have a conference to go to with my boss. We present the new website to the entire company. I don't know if I could do it."

This conference was coming in a month. In a month I could save my marriage, I had to. Otherwise I was going to give into my lust and fall flat on my face.

"Well if you want my support, I'll be happy to go with you. I want you to know that I care about you. If you're proud of your work I'll be happy to accompany you."

"Thanks Aang that means a lot."

"What else is wrong? I know you Kat. I know when you're upset and right now you're off."

"I, I just love you so much Aang. I'm happy I chose you."

Aang smiled and his grey eyes flickered with hope. That night we made love like we had never done before, but the whole time I thought of Zuko lying next to me, thrusting in and out of me, and making my legs shake.

I wanted his trying to be enough for me. I wanted to fix our marriage so bad. I wanted to love him again but all I kept thinking about was Zuko. I was caught in his web now. The game of fighting my desires was intoxicating. I don't know how long I could be able to fight my lust for him but, I had every intention of punishing myself for what I had done and what I had almost done for the rest of my life.

 **Author's Note: As school is in its last month, I will be able to update more frequently next month when the semester ends. Unfortunately now is crunch time with more papers and more tests to take so for the next three weeks I will be focusing on that. Until then:**

 **What do you want to see happen next? How do you guys feel about this chapter?**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Brie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

21 days. I had 21 days until the conference. 21 days to strengthen my marriage and only 21 days to fight lust that was forming.

I could barely focus on working at my desk without his scent creeping in my nose. Images of what almost happened and what could happen flooded my mind. All could see were his lips all over my skin when I looked at the screen, instead of the long strands of data.

"Katara!" The slightly grating voice snapped me out of my fantasies. "You've been quiet lately. Something going on?"

This wasn't the time nor the place to unload my marital drama to my co-worker. Toph would just have deal with not knowing for now.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired." I responded back trying to key in a new set of numbers in the sequence. I could feel Toph's disbelieving glare from my own desk.

"Yea, right." She gritted her teeth and turned back to her desk. "By the way there's some flowers or something at the front desk for you."

Flowers? Who would send me flowers? Maybe Aang really was ready to work on things. I got up and walked over to front desk. Stacy, our receptionist was there as always. She was on the phone but was kind enough to hand me the flowers and the card.

"Thanks Stace," I muttered as I opened the card. Only two words were written in neat cursive on the card: I'm sorry. A big smile came across my face. God, Aang was really trying to put the romance back into our marriage. That was all I was asking for this entire time.

I walked back to my desk with a large smile on my face. Aang was into the biggest surprise of his life when I get home tonight. I'd pull out all the stops. Give him a massage, run a bath for him, even massage his feet if he asked. I couldn't remember the last time Aang had bought me flowers.

"Ohhh Aang must really be trying to get a lap dance tonight Kat. What's the occasion?" Toph asked as I sat down at my desk and placed the flowers in my vase.

"I don't know. Guess he's feeling nice today." I smiled once again and went back to work.

That day I zoomed through all of my work with super-efficient speeds. Every time I looked up at the computer screen I got a glimpse of those beautiful flowers and felt motivated. I finished up most of my work around 3. I decided I could step out for a moment and make a phone call. I went around the corner and into the hallway. I just had to tell Aang how much I was thankful for him.

"Hello?" Aang always sounded so young on the phone. I used to joke with him about having an anti-aging gene. By far he was the youngest looking one out of the old college gang.

"Babe, remember when you asked me out on date and you spelled out 'Will go out with me?' in white rose petals?" I remember that day like it was yesterday. My heart sunk into my chest when I walked into my dorm room and say 100 rose petals scattered all over the floor. Aang was kneeling there, right in front of his masterpiece. How could I say no to a man who was so passionate in asking me out on a simple date? I miss that about him. The spontaneity, the emotion.

"Yea, it took me two hours to put all of those petals in place. My heart was pounding the entire time but your roommate swore you'd be back much later and the surprise wouldn't be ruined." He chuckled a light hearted laugh and said, "Why are you thinking about this now? Shouldn't be working?"

He was pretending like he didn't know. Aang was always so modest, "Let's just say you're in for a _big_ surprise when I get home tonight. I appreciate the gift you sent me."

"As much as I love you willing to be kinky at work, I have no idea what gift you're talking about."

He was dead serious. He didn't send the flowers. He _didn't_ send the flowers. He DIDN'T send the flowers! Here I thought my husband was trying to make a romantic gesture and a complete stranger sent me unexpected flowers. Fuck, well this was embarrassing.

"Oh sorry. I thought you sent me flowers. Must have been for someone else then. I'm sorry for interrupting you." My face was hot. I wasn't wrong for assuming. I was wrong for hoping and believing he would have actually did that for me.

"It's okay baby. I'm glad you called though. Kana got into a fight at school today. Suki already picked her up. The principal wants to meet with a parent and-

Of course he needed me to step in as parent when he got whisked off to save kids on Africa or something. I should've known. This how the cycle began. He does one nice thing like the candles, rose petals, and amazing sex but nothing ever changed. It was business as usual.

I replied back in frustration, "And you can't. God, okay. I'll up there when I get off of work."

"I'm happy you understand. I'm meeting with possible brokers tonight about the solar energy panel. This could be it Kat. I can't leave work right now at this important stage."

And my work wasn't important? When was he going to do things for the kids when it wasn't convenient for him? Why the hell was my child fighting in the first place? Of course he didn't care enough to get the vital information.

"Yea, I love you."

"Love you too." He responded in a robotic voice then hung up. I let out a loud sigh and tossed my phone across the hallway.

"Had a fun conversation?" I knew that voice. Out of all the times to walk in this hallway he had to walk in to the one I was in. "You aren't supposed to be on the phone at work."

That stupid ass smirk and his condescending attitude and his sexy body was mocking me right now. It made my blood boil. Seeing him just made me feel even more like shit. He reminded me of my sin, my lust, and my desires.

"I, I have to go. My daughter had a school incident. I'm done my work so you don't have to worry about it." I picked my phone up, smoothed out my skirt, and tried to get my composure together.

"That's fine. Seems like a serious family issue." He smirked once again as if he was rooting for the demise of my family. The way he put emphasis on serious was like he was taking it as a joke. Screw it, I had already crossed the line once. I can't argue with my boss like we're a married couple.

Once I got to Kana's school I met the principal in his office. The kids have been at this school for a couple years now and had never had any trouble. We moved when I found out I was pregnant, specifically for this school. We heard how the curriculum fostered creativity and individual expression and that sold us on enrolling the kids here when they got old enough. We knew all of the teachers, the principal, even the lunch lady, and most of the parents. To find myself in this office for something disciplinary was still shocking to me.

I sat down across from the desk and expected a long conversation but instead I was greeted with tea and soothing music. I knew Principal Iroh loved tea because all of the parents raved about how relaxing going to his office was. I didn't expect him to be this…Zen I suppose.

Principal Iroh smiled at me and stroked his beard then said, "Welcome Ms. Sapphire. I know this is the first time you've been in my office. I hope it's too your comfort."

"Yes, it's very cozy. However, I'm not comfortable with the reason I am here. Kana got into a fight. What happened?"

I picked up the cup of tea and sipped it leisurely as he spoke, "I see. Well Kana was on the playground this afternoon and she tackled another student."

I replied. "That sounds so unlike her. She's always been so soft spoken." She took after her father in that regard.

"Well her teacher has said she's been a little aggressive lately. She reports that Kana breaks crayons during playtime and screams at other kids on the playground sometimes. She seems disinterested in her schoolwork as well."

"I, um had no idea Kana has been expressing herself in this way. Is the other kid alright? The kid she tackled?"

"Yes, Mason is fine. However I have to ask: is there anything happening at home? I know Kana is a great student and an excellent girl."

"Well, um yes but nothing she's involved in."

"Let me tell you something. Kids are more perceptive than you think. They are like little sponges that soak up all of the energy in their environment. You may not think she's involved but she can feel every single thing that's going on in the house. Both of your kids aren't as naïve as you think. If these home issues do not heal then your daughter and even your son could be more affected than you think."

So his wise old man look wasn't actually a costume he put on, it was a lifestyle for him. His words hit me hard. They could feel the rockiness in our marriage. How could I think they wouldn't know just because we argued when they went to sleep?

"I assure you Kana will be fine when she returns on Monday. I'm sorry about this whole thing, Mr. Agni." Of all the times I had referred to him as Mr. Agni, I had never realized it was such a common name, I couldn't escape Zuko even at my kid's school. He was taunting me everywhere now.

"Best of luck. Please stop by if you want any more tea. It has plenty of antioxidants for a young women like yourself."

I laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

I needed more then tea if I was going to make an actual change. 21 days to save my marriage, I remembered.

I drove over to pick up Kana from my brother's house. Thank God for Suki. She was truly a sister and a ride or die to me. When she came to the door her brown hair was swept into a bun. She must have been cleaning or something because she never had her hair up for the most part.

"Thanks so much Suki. I appreciate this."

"No problem girl. Kana's in the dining room with Sokka doing homework."

I nodded and headed into the dining room. Sokka was seated next to Kana writing on a piece of paper. Just as I walked into the room it was as if Kana froze.

"Mommy, I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it Kana. You know better than to get into fights at school, to get into fights period. Why would you do that to that little boy?"

"He was yelling at Patricia like how daddy yells at you sometimes. I just wanted him to stop." She explained it and it broke my heart. Sokka's icy, blue eyes peered at me with concern. I could tell he wanted to understand what was going on. He was always so overprotective. He wouldn't even let Aang and me be alone in the house together until we had date for two years.

"Kana, go help your Aunt Suki clean up." I demanded and she did as I said. When it was just me and Sokka I dreaded the scolding I was due to get from my big brother. I might as well sit down so that's what I did.

Sokka spoke in possibly the most serious tone I had ever heard from him, "Katara, if you and Aang are having problems. You need to work that out. He damn sure shouldn't be yelling at you for any reason. If he's hitting you we can handle this right now."

I scoffed at the idea of Aang hitting me. He would never. He was far too passive and respectful to even raise a hand to me. No, he didn't hit me. The emotion scars were far worse than anything he could do from one hit.

"He isn't hitting me Sokka. We're having issues that's all."

"You can talk to me about anything. When the problem involves my niece and it involves my sister, that problem is now my problem. What is it Katara? What's so bad that it's effecting her so bad."

"Aang and I just aren't having a good relationship right now okay. We're working on it."

"What exactly is _it_? You can trust me. I want to help."

"There's nothing left Sokka. He should've married his damn job instead of me. He's never home and I have to beg him to touch me, to even look at me. It's over. The spark is dead but we can fix it."

"Is he cheating on you Katara? If he is I will kill him."

I sighed. My heart started beating fast. The real answer was no, I was the one who was cheating or halfway cheating anyway but Sokka would never forgive me if I told him that. The wording cheating made me sweat and get a funny feeling in my stomach. I couldn't face this. I couldn't even face it with myself let alone my brother. I had to run. I had to breathe.

"No, no he is not. I have to go Sokka. Thanks for handling Kana but I think it's time she gets home. Kana let's go!" I stormed out so fast I hadn't even said good bye to anyone. I got Kana's stuff, got us both into the car, and drove home.

It was 10:42. I heard the key turn in the door, his coat hit the ground, and his work bag be settled on the living room floor with a soft thump. He was so predictable. In two minutes he would begin to head upstairs after shifting through the mail on the coffee table.

I sat up in bed. He would be here in thirty seconds. He would then take his shoes off, pull off his shirt, then greet me. He would ceremoniously ask me about my day and then shower for exactly ten minutes. Then he would put on his boxers and crawl into the opposite side of the bed, not touching me once.

That night I didn't want his stupid routine. We weren't going to sweep the fact that our daughter is hurting under the rug. He got out the shower and slipped his boxers on. As soon as I heard the waistband snap I was ready.

"Kana is suspended for three days Aang. She tackled a little boy at school."

He spoke in a monotone voice and said, "Well she shouldn't have done that but I'm sure she'll learn her lesson."

I said emphatically, "No she won't learn her lesson if we do not fix this."

Aang said matter-of-factly, "So we put her on punishment. We take away her games."

He was so clueless it was pathetic. I couldn't stand it,

"I am not talking about her fighting. I'm talking about our marriage Aang. The kids, they know we're falling apart."

"We are not falling apart Kat and so what we argue sometimes. The kids will be fine."

How dare he deny the state and substance of our very marriage being unstable.

"God damn it Aang do you feel anything? Do you care about anything other than fucking children in god damn Africa?"

"Katara, stop yelling. You'll wake the kids." Aang said in whispered tone.

"No, no, NO! Get fucking angry, feel something! I am tired of this."

"I did what you wanted. I just did something romantic for you the other day. Stop it."

"It's not about doing shit Aang. You aren't fucking here ever. You are always at work. You come home and you don't talk to me much. When you are home you don't touch me. I have to beg you to have sex with me. You don't give a fuck about anything except your job. Meanwhile your wife and your children are all going to shit."

"Everything is fine. You are just overreacting from stress. Everything will be fine."

"Screw you. Screw your optimism. Everything is NOT fine." I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I throw my face into the nearby pillow and scream as loud as I can. He stroked my hair and planted soft kisses on my head.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay." He kept muttering.

It wasn't going to be okay. It was never going to be okay. He was never going to change.

19 days until the conference and I couldn't even look at Aang without wanting to cry. He was delusional. He viewed the entire world through rose colored glass, like he was 12 years old and believed that things could never go wrong. He wasn't capable of passion and maybe I couldn't be able to fault him for that. I could however hope for the best with this conference.

Zuko had me working on the presentation. It would have been fine if we didn't have to be close sometimes. Even working in the large board room with the clear, see through walls I could still feel the tension. We were surround by coworkers and countless other people in the office and all I could think about was having his tongue between my legs. It was 2:30. Two and a half hours until I'd be off and could go satisfy my needs away from him.

His smell was an aphrodisiac to me. I wondered what cologne he wore. Maybe I could get Aang to wear it. I wondered what he did with his free time. If he had a harem of women at his disposal. If his sex was as good as his mouth. I wondered if he still wanted me. If he was going crazy just like I was, if he was struggling to suppress his desires just as I was.

"This is great. We're almost finished and we'll be ready for the conference."

"Yea, we only have three weeks."

"Yes, three weeks."

Silence set in. I could hear my own heart beat against my rib cage. I hoped he couldn't hear me breathing hard as hell. I wore the most unflattering outfit I could find. I put on Aang's white button up shirt, tucked in and black slacks. At least I knew the tension wouldn't be there because of my outfit.

"Katara." That tone. That was the tone that he moaned my name in. I could feel myself getting turned on already.

"Yes?" I hoped to God my self-control was strong enough.

"Did you like the flowers?" His tone completely switched to a calm one. He was fucking with me. He liked to watch me squirm and get turned on. This was a game to him. He was lucky I was one to play.

I was clearly an idiot to not even assume it was him who bought them.

"You bought me those?"

"Yea, I didn't know how else to apologize for what happened. I hope you accept."

Was taking these flowers a white flag or an invitation to play? Either way I appreciated the gesture. Still I couldn't allow him to touch me again but yet he was already in my head. Even now being near him made my mouth go dry. That didn't mean I didn't want to value my marriage. I constantly remembered my marriage and my vows, which made things even more difficult.

I tried to sound as not disappointed as possible,"Thanks. I thought they were from my husband."

Zuko replied, "Pretend they're from him if it make things easier."

Noted but difficult to be done. Something I was tired of doing was pretending.

I decided to change the subject because frankly the air was getting thin, "Hey, um do you know Iroh Agni? He's the principal at my kid's school."

His eyes widened when he spoke, "He's my uncle. Small world. I thought he was opening a tea shop. Not becoming a teacher."

"Oh he has tea! He offered me tea in his office. It was very good."

I could feel myself unraveling already. I came to work to avoid my home problems, not talk about them.

"That's my uncle. If he doesn't have tea with him you should run." Zuko laughed, "So is your daughter alright?"

"She got into a fight that's all. She's fine." My voice was going to crack. Jesus, I was a wreck. Dammit.

"Everything is not fine Katara. Come on let's go to my office and talk."

I followed him. As soon as he shut the door I bawled and sobbed so hard all he could do is stare at me silently. When I was done he handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes.

I sniffled and said, "Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine. We all have our days. Sometimes everything isn't going to be okay and that's fine. I get it."

I appreciated how real and honest he was with me. He was right. Sometimes everything was not going to be okay and that was part of life.

"Pst, my kid likes to tackle children and that's just the beginning. Not sure you can exactly get it."

He said in a deadpan voice, "No I have no kids but I do have a bipolar sister, a less than grade-A dad, and an ex-fiancee who won't go away. Family shit is rough. I get that."

That sounds terrible and far worse than what I was going through. He had an entire almost marriage! When? What? Why?

"You had a—"

"Don't ask. Our families were close. She's friends with my sister. I was an idiot and thought I was in love. That's why I bought out this company. I want people to find their matches properly and not on the whim."

"I wish I had waited. I wish things were different."

"All you're doing is hoping and not fixing the problem. I learned in life you either take a stand or let things happen to you. Whatever you want you should go after it and not live for other people."

Was this an invitation to kiss him because God, I wanted to. All it leaves is a little wet mark; a shallow pool of saliva on my cheek. But when he plants the kiss there I feel warmth spread through my limbs and my mind feels a pleasant buzz. Every good thing seems possible, likely even. And then I know I've found what I've been looking for, someone to show me what it means to be happy from the inside out, so my smile can be real and not a mask.

A lull occurs, I can just look into his eyes, and it still feels like we're talking, even though we're silent. The look itself is saying something.

"You should go. We have to stay away from each other." Zuko whispered into my ear.

"I don't want to." I whispered back. He made me feel for once. He felt things back. He gave me passion and things Aang couldn't. He made me feel good, so good.

He was anxious now, fidgeting with his hands, sweating on his brow, and breathing heavy. I emit a tiny gasp when I note the familiar glazing over in his eyes. It's like I've just enchanted him, ensnaring him with my gaze. This game of desire was intoxicating.

Zuko gritted his teeth and said, "You're married. I can't have you."

"It's time to go after what I wanted and not live for other people right."

Something about this was right but so wrong.

 **Author's Note: All done and happy holidays to all. Let me know if I have any spelling errors. Do you like this update? What do you think will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

His apartment was immaculate to be frank. I was amazed at the beautiful property Zuko had amassed. After things got started in the office he decided to take me back to his home, which was absolutely beautiful. This home was my dream home. I remember telling Aang I wanted a beautiful house that large with room for the kids and marble floors, high ceilings, and antique furniture. Here I was standing in the house of my dreams, with another man.

"Sit, Katara." He gestured me to take a seat. We happened to be seated right in front of his massive flat screen TV which was surrounded by figurines of dragons. Boy, did he have a thing for dragons. When I noticed it I also saw the dragon paintings hanging on the wall and the numerous dragon statues around the living room.

I could feel my heart beat faster when his knee touched mine. God, I wanted him. I wanted the beautiful man sitting in front of me and there was no denying it.

"I didn't want to do anything else in the office." He rubbed his temples. "I don't sleep with married women Katara. That being said, I'm not asking you to leave your husband. I'm asking you to think about the consequences. Are you willing to accept the results, even if they aren't good? Is your marriage really that terrible that you'd rather be with another man?"

I thought about it and I remember how amazing Aang made me feel, in the beginning, when he was a regular man and I was enough for him. Before he decided nothing would satisfy him enough other than being a savior. He was God and I was just a lowly human had primitive, unimportant needs.

I had lost so much of myself to be with him. Given so much of myself to support him. I didn't even know who I was. I was Katara, the mother first. Katara, the wife second. Katara, the sister next. And somewhere after many more titles and jobs came Katara, the woman and Katara, the dreamer, and Katara, the woman searching for herself. When did I get to be selfish? Aang took that choice away from me after years of my sacrificing. I gave up my dreams of being a doctor, a healer because his career needed to come first. I gave up my 20s being groomed into his wife. I gave up my body by baring him children. If we were being honest here, I gave him my whole self to make him the man he is today and now I'm left empty while he plays God.

There was no doubt in my mind. "I deserve to be selfish. My husband and I just aren't working. "

"You seemed to leave out the part that your husband was last years' Humanitarian of the Year. I knew he looked familiar."

I left that out on purpose. I kept it ambiguous on purpose. I didn't want Aang to even be a part of the conversation but Zuko was smart. He not only researched me but found out who my husband was.

"So you googled my husband?"

Zuko's brows furrowed. He was obviously pissed. "Of course I googled your husband. I've never slept with a married woman and I damn sure wanted to be cautious if I was going to do it. For all I knew you're husband could've been a mob boss, but no he's even worse. He's best saint in the world next to Mother Theresa."

"Now you know why I didn't tell you."

"Why would you ever cheat on him? He's like Jesus. He saves women and children every day and is working on a renewable energy source for impoverished countries. He feeds the hungry all over the world and even donates a shit ton of money to charity. I just don't get it. He's an amazing man Katara."

Was he seriously scolding me for wanting to leave Saint Aang? While he was saving other men's wives and children he couldn't even do half of the lifesaving in his own.

"He's a great man but he's a terrible husband Zuko. All he does is put his heart into saving other people's lives. The kids and I, however, barely see him. If I had known he would love his work more than me, more than the kids I would've never married him." I could feel the tears welling up. I couldn't cry right now. "You brought me here to talk about my shit of a marriage?"

Zuko was quick to wrap his arm around me, "I brought you here so you can make a good decision. I didn't want to talk in the office, not when there would be distractions. Truth is we know nothing about each other yet you're willing to risk your marriage on me."

"We don't have to know each other. I know you make me feel alive when I'm near you." Zuko sighed and I knew I should just give in. "Hi, I'm Katara. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Zuko. Nice to meet you. Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Spare time? What was that when you had two active kids? What did I like to do? When did I even have time for myself?

"I, I don't know. I don't have spare time. Between Aang and the kids, I don't get to spend time for myself."

"Well what are some good qualities you have? It's just me trying to get to know you."

"I'm a good mother."

"Besides that."

"I'm a good cook."

"Something other than what you can do for other people. Who are YOU Katara?"

"Fuck. I don't know. I got lost somehow. I got lost in the marriage and the kids. I don't know who I am anymore."

"Well to start with you're gorgeous Katara. You're smart like literally a genius. The stuff you've been doing on the programs are revolutionary. You're driven. I mean you do not quit Katara. You're creative and nurturing and you're so fucking strong. You think you've lost yourself but you've failed to realize you have been fighting this whole time. You just have to let someone see who you really are Katara because I see how amazing you are just fine."

I hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion I saw there made me gasp. Lust and desire. However, before I could ponder about it further, he yanked me to him and covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As our lips crushed together, I felt like i was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined and I opened my mouth with a low moan.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever my mind was locked into the present. The heat seemed to travel through my veins, warming me. Just as I felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop me, making my heart sing with pure joy, he drew away. I instantly missed the lovely heat curling within me.

He rested his forehead on mine and we were both panting heavy. Gold eyes met blue ones with silent intensity

"I've never-"

He cut me off with a resounding, "I know."

He must've have known what I was going to say. I had never felt like that in my whole life. Not from just a kiss anyway. I craved him. He consumed me. I wanted more. I wanted to be closer. I wanted to be whole.

Zuko blinked twice then kissed me again, this time tangling his large hands in my hand. I could hear his breathing heavy. I part my legs for him so he could get on top of me. He gets on top and I can feel my back against the soft velvet of his couch. He grinds his hips now as he kisses my mouth. His tongue is speaking a language of his own that only I could understand.

I grow wetter by the second. I need the skin to skin contact. Feeling his erection through layers of clothing just wasn't enough. I was determined to get him undress for ME this time. He lowers his ministrations to my neck now. I moan and try to undo his belt buckle quickly.

His hand catches me as he says, "You aren't ready for that yet. Just relax. Don't worry about me."

He gives me a kiss on the lips, pulls back, winks at me and says, "Get comfortable."

He picks me up in his arms. Suddenly my shirt comes off and so do my pants along the way. I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me up the stairs. He looks at me as if he's going to devour me the whole way. Once up the stairs we make a sharp right and then I am thrown onto a soft bed. He had expensive taste. I could tell the comforter on his bed was made of real fur. It was so soft I literally felt like I was laying on a cloud.

The lights go on and I get full view of his bedroom. The room is red with beautiful murals on the wall, hand painted by someone who knew what they were doing. The scene is of flames that cruise down the streets in the winter festival. The colors are like nothing else, vibrant, strong.

So he was painter? He was obviously a man of many talents.

I lay there with my hair sprawled against the bedspread with clad in my black lace bra and heels. Zuko crawls over to lay beside me. He kisses my cheek, causing my face to burn. My underwear was already soaked in anticipation.

"Are you okay?" He played with my hair as I gazed over at him in lust. Once again he was still fully dressed and I was half naked. I needed to coax him out of his clothes and inside of me soon.

"Fine. Are you going to lay there or are you going to touch me?" I draw his hand to my supple breast and he's happy to touch me.

All at once nothing mattered but, kissing, touching, biting, and having Zuko explore every inch of my yearning body with his mouth. Nothing in my whole life had prepared me for the sensations he had created within her body. The tingle of my neck, the curling of my toes, and the tightening of my stomach when the electricity engulfs my entire body.

There was an earthquake going on in my vagina and it was causing me to writhe for more pleasure. His tongue devoured mine once again as he pinched my hard nipple through the fabric of my bra. I groan into his mouth. His tongue next drew soft circles on her neck creating a pleasureful tingle. His teeth then moved down and found their way to my nipple. He sucks my right breast, while kneading the other with his warm hands. He was torturing me and damn was he good at it.

Once his tongue is steady working on my nipple his other hand touches where I needed it most. I feel two fingers stroke my wet pussy through my underwear. I moaned so loud just from the soft stroke of his hand.

He chuckles against my breast, "Eager are we?"

His coy smirk had to be the key to my demise and my undoing. I open my mouth to speak only to get the wind knocked out of my lungs when he starts using his fingers to thrust into my entrance. I buck my hips and arch my back against his fingers. The only thing stopping his fingers from being in me was my thin underwear, which I desperately wanted off.

He enjoyed this. He enjoyed making me squirm.

"What was that Katara? Are you eager or not?"

Ass hole. Before I could get those words out his mouth engulfs my clit. He forces open my legs with his strong arms and makes himself right at home.

"Zuuuko. Please."

He lifts me up and slides my panties down my legs slowly with his mouth, giving my thighs kisses along the way. He doesn't even bother to take off my heels and only slides the panties over them and tosses them to the slide.

With his hands now planted firmly my thighs he is gazing into the depths of my body. Using one finger, he gently caresses the lips of my throbbing pussy. He cups my ass and brings me to his mouth. His tongue flicks my clit and sends shocks down my spine. He is very good at it. Between his tongue and his fingers now plunging deep inside of me, I couldn't decide which thing he was good at.

He finger goes knuckle deep, he twists them gently strokes my spot with his fingertips. He sucks my clit and looks up at my face, which was probably contorted into all kinds of faces of ecstasy. I am about to ride an orgasm when he stops completely. He removes his fingers and his mouth and kisses me. The kiss now was sloppy, wet, and yearning.

He pulls back and says, "I want you to make yourself cum."

I was shocked. I had never masturbated in front of anyone before. Not even in front of Aang.

"Come on Katara. Get to know your body. I want you to be comfortable with it around me." Zuko brings my hand down to my hot womanhood. His touch enters my mouth again as I rub my clit in slow circles. I had to admit it was hot to have him watching me.

He sucks my neck and says, "Rub faster. Lose yourself in the feeling."

I do as he says and rub even faster, applying more pressure. I feel the familiar knot in my stomach. I feel him rubbing my inner thigh in anticipation. I release hard against my own fingers. I was panting and sweating and I felt high with euphoria.

"How do you feel?" Zuko asked as he rubbed my thigh.

"Good. I want more. I want you."

"My pleasure."

He goes down on me for a full thirty minutes until I orgasm twice. We lie there. Me naked and him still fully clothed. I was happy for the sexual awakening but not for me to be the only one naked.

"Why won't you let me make you feel good too Zuko? You won't even undress."

"It's fine. I'm fine." He was lying. I could see the bulge coming through his pants. "It's about you not me."

"Well I want you to take your pants off."

"Next time Tiger. I wanted to make sure you were sure about all of this. We need ground rules and I wanted to give you time to work things out with your husband because when I take you no other man will matter."

I search for my panties while I think. That was true. We needed rules if this was going to work.

"Where were these rules when you went down on me for a second time?"

"Where was your husband when you screamed my name?" I look at him with my eyes wide. "That's what I thought. Now not only is the complication of you being married, we work together, I'm your superior. If things got out at work it could look horrendous."

I slip my panties on and say, "Nothing in the office. No late nights. You have any conditions?"

"You tell me what you want to do to you from here on out. You need to talk to your husband too. If you're serious about this then you have until conference to decide. I won't have sex with if you're still unsure about your husband."

"You're giving me 20 days to figure out the state of my marriage!"

"No, I'm going you 20 days to decide if you're doing this for yourself or if you're doing this to hurt him. If you're doing it to hurt him, I have the right to not be involved in your marital drama."

"Deal."

I went downstairs to look for my pants and shirt. He followed.

"At least shower before you go home. You'll smell… like me."

"I'll be fine. He isn't home. He thinks I'm still at work." Just as I button up my shirt a young woman barges into the living room.

"Really ZuZu. You could at least answer my calls." She looks up and sees me half naked in my bra and underwear. Her face is full of scandal. I hurry to cover myself and put my pants on. "Well, is she your new flavor of the week? She's why you can't answer calls?"

"Um, Azula. You need to leave. How did you even get in here?" He pushes her towards the front door.

"Picked the lock but really Zu-" He gently pushes her out the door and slams it in her face. He leans against the closed door and sighs.

"ZuZu?" I chuckle. They had a resemblance. She had the same eyes and facial structure, just longer hair.

"My sister. Don't worry she won't tell a soul. Sorry about that."

I hoped she didn't.

"I take it you don't talk much. She said you didn't take her calls."

"My family is complicated."

"Really? I want to know more about them."

"Another time. We have to get back to the office."

"You're right." I gather my purse and my coat. "Listen thanks for the pick me up. It was great. Truth is I've never been with anyone else other than Aang. It's nice to know that my pleasure is a priority."

"What? You've only been with one man your entire life?"

"Well, yes. Aang and I met when we were teenagers so I never really got to see anyone else."

Zuko sighed, "Katara, promise me you're not doing this make up for lost time or get back at him. You have to find your own rhythm in life."

We head to the car and I ponder what he said. I guess the twenty day rule was necessary. I needed to find myself before I ever wanted to make a life changing decision. Aang and I need to have a long talk with a therapist. Someone who could really help us and me decide who I wanted. Aang may have had my heart but Zuko now had my body.

 **Author's Note: Chapter done. What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Silence was poison to me. I hated stillness. It meant that at any moment something could come in and disrupt. Peace is never permanent, not in this world. Every time I thought I was happy and that I could dwell in the silence something came and smacked me on my face.

You've got that waiting in the dark silence. That "sh, don't worry baby silence". That funeral silence when they release the body into the ground. The waiting to exhale silence. The silence that sits in between awkward stares and avoiding faces. But this silence was a silence all brand new to me and I hated it just as much.

The deafening silence between you and your husband at the therapists' office. The idea of there being an expert on my dying marriage, other than myself had me skeptical but people said she was the best. Aang's jaw was clenched from the moment we entered the room together. His passiveness made my anger fester and bubble over like a pot left on the stove too long. I was ready to unleash my unbridled rage on him ten-fold if it wasn't for the therapist making us do exercises.

To make it worse I had received a text from Zuko wishing me good luck in the session. Even my lover was rooting for my marriage. Too bad I wasn't.

Dr. June was young and attractive. She had long raven hair, gold eyes, and had a curvy physique which was noticeable even in her modest business suit. No wonder she was so successful. Husbands liked looking at her and wives wanted to look like her.

"Now that we've been through some exercises. You both took a pre-interview assessment. I have the results." June looked over at us over her thick brimmed glasses. "It indicates that your marriage is in distress. You disagree on a wide range of things. From how much time you'd like to spend together, to how often sex should happen, to handling friends, and having disagreements. What did you learn about your marriage from taking these assessments?"

I figured I'd answer since Aang was basically mute most of the session.

"We obviously disagree about a lot of things and I feel that my husband often is blind to the things going on in our marriage." I shot the rudest glare I could at him. Of course he was clueless. He was never home to even be involved in our marriage.

"That's not true. You're just always upset. Every time I come home you're yelling at me over something stupid."

June interjected, "The way you're explaining your issues is not beneficial Aang. Katara just gave you a clear cut issue and you ignore it. It is important to validate your wife's truth, even if you don't agree with it. Instead of blaming and criticizing try to say 'What I hear you saying is…' then go from there. Show you understand her feelings, even if they aren't your own."

"What I hear you saying is that you feel that I am oblivious to some of the issues in our marriage. Because I am not home all the time our communication is lacking and I'm sorry for that."

I accept his apology, not because I want to but because if I don't we won't get anywhere. "I accept your apology but there's more than communication lacking in our marriage."

Dr. June says, "I agree. There is a big ticket issue that can affect all marriages that you both vastly differ on. In the desire to have children aspect Aang put a 10 and Katara, you put a 0. Aang do you have something you want to tell your wife?"

Aang looked shocked. His grey eyes indicated pain. "I want another child with you Katara. We have beautiful kids and you are such an amazing mother. I want to make something beautiful with you again."

I reminded myself that I was more than just a mother, thanks to Zuko. Sure, it was something I prided but I needed more. I wanted more for myself.

It was going to break his heart but it needed to be said, "I do not want any more children Aang. I had the twins when I was 25 and it destroyed my body. I don't want to bring a baby into this world and have it not be in a loving home. Besides, we don't even have sex anymore so how are we supposed to make a baby?"

"I, I thought since we lost the baby you'd want another baby. I am still devastated."

I had a miscarriage 2 years ago. I was excited and starting to show. He started looking at baby clothes and picking names out. I wanted the baby so bad. It was a surprise, but it was a child made with love between me and my husband.

We were going to start telling people about the pregnancy. Then one night I started bleeding heavily and it felt like my body was being ripped apart from the inside out. I rushed to the hospital and I got told I was having a miscarriage. May 16, 2013. The day I'll never forget. I lost my baby and a part of myself all in the process.

Maybe it was God foreshadowing what was to come.

"Aang, a baby won't fix this."

I see the tears roll down Aang's face and wet his beard. God, I was a horrible person. Was it so wrong to not want another baby with the man I was supposed to love? I didn't want to take the chance again to lose another one. My heart would never be able to take it and I damn sure didn't want to raise a newborn and two toddlers basically by myself.

Was it okay to be selfish this time? Was it okay to deprive him of something he truly wanted? Was it acceptable to not want to bring a child into our barely holding on marriage?

"It sounds like both of you are extremely avoidant of intimacy due to the loss of a child. You need to mourn together and talk about what that child meant to both of you. The absence of the baby is obviously present in your marriage from the sexual complaints to the disagreement of wanting more kids. You need to talk about it and not avoid."

Aang was bawling, "I tried to talk about it. I tried to support her but she didn't want to talk about it."

I never learned to cry with style, silently, the pearl-shaped tears rolling down my cheeks from wide luminous eyes, leaving no smears or streaks. I wished I had; then I could have done it in front of people, instead of in bathrooms, in darkened movie theatres, shrubberies and empty bedrooms, among the party coats on the bed. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why would I want to talk about MY body destroying OUR baby?"

I blamed myself for that loss every day. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to be reminded of it and I definitely didn't want to talk about.

He was crying hysterically and I just wanted to hide my tears in the bathroom. This is why I hated silence. I always used to cry in silence.

June breaks the silence after letting it go on for a few more painful minutes. "I get that losing a baby is sore subject, especially for you Katara. It has deeply damaged your intimacy. When you two were crying, neither one of you reached over to touch each other for comfort. Not even to hold a hand. I'm wondering if this pattern of no intimacy is leaking into your sexual life as well."

I dry my tears and wait for Aang to pull himself together.

I start off a little shaky, "W, we do not have s, sex. He doesn't touch me, doesn't make me feel beautiful, or desired anymore. I feel like I'm just there to serve him and not get pleasure myself."

Aang attempts to reassure me. "You know you're gorgeous. I believe that sex isn't necessary for a great marriage or relationship."

My eyes could've flown out of my head.

"How often would you like to have sex?" June gestures to me.

I answer. "Three times a week."

"And you Aang?"

He answers. "Three times a week? That is extreme. I'm fine with holidays and special occasions."

I get pissed. That's ridiculous. "So basically THREE times a year? Jesus, do you know how sexually frustrated I am all the time? It drives me crazy."

Aang rolls his eyes and says a small jab. "I'm just not as sex crazy as you."

That was fucking it. I was done. "Well that explains why I never orgasm. If you aren't getting it from me then who are you sleeping with? Who at your job are you fucking instead of me huh? I'm not fucking good enough for you to want me!''

Aang gets loud. There's bass in his voice now. I had struck a nerve and I was satisfied. "I am NOT cheating on you and you know that."

"Libido seems to be an issue here. Many couples face it. Aang has already reached his sexual prime and seems to have a decreased libido in the first place. Katara is only 30 so her drive may be peaking a little early for a woman. I can give you both intimacy homework. I want you both to do some intimacy exercises." She pulls out a book and hands it to me. "This is called the _Pleasure Principle,_ it gives exercises you can perform with your partner. It is divided into sections of non-sexual related or intimacy exercises and the second section had sexual exercises. I want you to focus on the non-sexual exercises for one week then we can check on in your progress."

Aang looked over at me and said, "I'll do whatever it takes Dr. June."

"Great! A balance of non-sexual and sexual acts would be good for you both then maybe Katara will be more satisfied and achieve an orgasm. Do things like cuddling, going on walks, or treating each other to a special present. Even a date night would suffice. Please remember, talking counts as intimacy as well. I believe it would be extremely beneficial for you to talk to each other every day for about an hour, even if it's about a TV show or your days. Well I believe our session was successful. Do you have any more concerns before we wrap up Katara?"

I shook my head.

"Good. This session is over. Katara, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Aang quickly left me and Dr. June alone.

"I just want to make sure you're being honest with me and honest with your husband. It felt like you were extremely upset when you accused him of cheating. Was there infidelity in the past?"

"No, I was just angry. We all say things we don't mean when we're mad."

"Well that type of anger doesn't come from nowhere."

"What are you implying?"

"I know displacement and projection when I see it. If you're having an affair you should tell your husband if you want to move forward. A marriage cannot be built on deceit and lies, Katara."

I shot the fakest smile I possibly could. "Thanks for your concern but I'm not cheating on my husband. I appreciate you taking your time to help us. I feel more hopeful already."

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath as I left the room. How dare she call me out like that? It was like she was condemning me for cheating. If it was the other way around there would be no outrage if Aang cheated. I had things under control. I hadn't gone all the way with Zuko. That enough for me to reassure myself that I wasn't having a full blown affair.

I deserved to be selfish. I deserved to have my needs met. I deserved more than what I was being given.

I had taken the day off for the session and of course Aang went straight back to work after it was said I done. The kids were at school and I found myself home alone and my thoughts wondered to Zuko.

Zuko was all passion. He and Aang were one extreme and the other. Zuko was passionately angry, passionately happy, or inconsolably sad. Being with him would be promises of being on a rollercoaster ride, never knowing which track I would be on with him. All I wanted to do was strap in and enjoy the ride. I wanted to ride him for all he could give me.

The things he did to my body Aang could never do. The fire he stirred up when we kissed or even just shared the same space was incomparable.

Speak of the devil Zuko was calling me. He was already breaking the rules. No calls or contact unless I was the one to initiate it. Lucky for him I enjoyed breaking the rules.

"Hello?" I try to say in my sultry, sexy voice.

"Hello." To my disappointment it wasn't the deep voice I craved to hear. It was female.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Zuko's phone?"

"This is Azula. His sister. You know, the one that saw your whole pair of tits the other day. Yea, that was me."

Fuck.

"I, I-

She cuts me off, "No need to apologize. Are you sleeping with my brother?"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. Are you having sex with my brother?"

"He's just my boss Azula. Nothing ever happened between us."

"Lucky for you I don't believe you. Considering I saw every inch of your naked body yesterday he's already plunged deep in." Azula paused for a moment and cleared her throat. "You need to stop sleeping with him. He has a fiancé."

"Wait what?!"

Azula threatened me. "You heard me. He's engaged so stop opening your little whore legs to him. He has a fiancé at home to satisfy all his needs. Leave him alone or else."

He had a fiancé? He lied to me. That bastard lied to me. It was vexing in my soul. It was swelling in my veins waiting to explode. It was rushing the blood to my head.

I was shaking Haiti. I was Mount Vesuvius, lying dormant, to lay waste to Pompeii. I was the bomb to detonate in Hiroshima. I was rage.

 **Author's Note: Another chapter down. What do you all think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

There was no doubt in my mind that what Zuko and I could have ever had was done. It was a few days away from conference and Aang had been exceptionally absent with me and the kids, which gave me no time to go into work and have a moment with Zuko.

When I was home I was busy getting the kids ready for school and when I was at work I was independently working on the presentation while Zuko spent time preparing the hotel, talking to brokers, and securing that the conference goes off without issues. I used all the things I had to do to distract myself from how pissed I was. Besides, I had a date with Aang tonight per Dr. June's request. How could I stay angry when something so rare was going to happen just that night?

The truth was despite my excitement for the date with my husband, I couldn't get the fact that Zuko had a fiancée and knew he had a fiancée while he had his mouth between my legs.

He called me into his office and after days this would be the first time I would be alone with him. I followed him into his office and shut the door behind him.

"Are you almost done the presentation? We only have a couple days before the conference and I'd love to look over it." His stupid smirk was pissing me off. How could he talk candidly about business like he wasn't a two-timing bastard.

"Yes." I said curtly. I didn't even want to be seated across from each other. I just wanted to slap him hard across his beautiful face.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Can you have it sent to my email by tomorrow night?"

Screw him. Asking me of things like he did nothing wrong.

"Yes." I said again dryly.

"Great. Thanks. You can get back to work now Katara."

So he was DISMISSING me?! How dare he dismiss me when two days ago he tongue was working between my legs? He was just going to act like everything was okay? I clenched my jaw and was shaking in the chair.

Zuko was noticeably confused. "Um, is everything alright Katara? You seem tense?"

"Tense!" I yelled. I balled my fist up tight and gritted my teeth. "Oh, I seem tense?"

"Well, yea. You do or at the very least you seem ticked. Something happened at home with your husband or anything like that?"

I slammed my hand down on the desk. "Don't you dare talk about my family! Who do you think you are?"

"Okay, okay I was just asking. Look whatever it is that's bothering you, you leave it at home."

I snapped. So he really was going to act like Mr. Poised Boss right now? Fuck him. Fuck him and his lies. "I don't think you're the best person to tell me how to keep my personal life a secret."

"Okay, I guess this is one of those woman things where you want me to ask what's wrong. What's going on with you Katara?"

"You lied to me. You're disgusting."

"I don't appreciate being accused of things, especially if I know you have no grounds for such accusations. I never lied to you about anything."

"Your sister called me Zuko. She told me you have a fiancée!"

He was comfortably smug. He didn't even flinch. "Okay? I told you this before. I also told you my sister is crazy, which doesn't make her account of things as accurate."

"You never told me you were getting married, ever."

"I TOLD you I have an ex-fiancee. We are not together. We are not getting married. Even if I was still engaged it shouldn't matter to you. You have an entire husband and an entire family. How could you possibly be mad at me for even thinking about having someone else?"

"Because at least I was honest. Are you still sleeping with her if you aren't still engaged? Because your sister made it very clear that you have someone at home that satisfies you just fine."

"I don't know Katara, are you still sleeping with your husband?" I swallowed hard, not knowing what to say because we both knew the answer. "Exactly, you're a fucking hypocrite. I'm not the one with a ring on my finger. I'm not the one with two kids. We aren't even together. For the record, I never lied to you about anything but we are both free to do what we please."

"I am not a hypocrite!"

"Then go tell your husband how many times you've cum in my mouth Katara. Go tell your husband how I make your toes curl and how you beg me to fuck you. Tell him all of it."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then don't judge me and jump to conclusions based on information you don't know is true. No judgement ever again Katara."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Zuko. She just sounded so convincing and she's your sister. I just thought what she was saying was true."

"You don't know Azula. First rule: Azula always lies. She and Mai are friends. Mai has been trying to get me back for years."

"Why didn't you marry her?"

"We got too comfortable with each other instead of loving each other. We had hurt each other far too much and just stayed together because we didn't know anything else. We were high school sweethearts. We just grew a part. I realized we didn't love each other anymore and we together because of habit so I called the engagement off. "

''Me and Aang were college sweethearts so I completely get it."

"So why are you still with him? I'm curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Like you and Mai, I guess I'm comfortable. I've never been with any other man. I haven't dated really. He courted me and we've been together ever since. It's not just me being comfortable, it's my kids too. They're comfortable with having both parents around. I don't want to disappoint them. I don't want them have to grow up with divorced parents. I know how it feels to not have both parents growing up and it leaves a hole in your heart."

"I lost my mom when I was young. It is painful but kids are resilient. I turned out fine without my mom or a barely reasonable father. I know it'll hurt but don't stay with him if you aren't happy. You'll be wasting your life away."

"We went to therapy. We're working on it. I just don't know. We have so much history-"

"History is what Mai and I had too, and it didn't save us. I want you happy. You're too fine of a woman to be trapped in an unhappy marriage."

"I'm scared. I don't know what else is out there. Who else is going to want me with these stretch marks?" At this point I could feel my eyes welling with tears when I lifted up my shirt and revealed my tiger stripes.

He stepped forward, coming around the desk, and cupped my face in hands. He kneeled down in front of me. His hands skirted under my shirt and rubbed my stomach.

"I want you Katara, tiger stripes and all. You're beautiful. You're strong." He lifts up my shirt and kisses each stretch mark one by one. "You're smart." He moves on to the next one. "You have a good heart." My stomach does butterflies as he continues his ministrations. "You're sexy." He rubs my inner thighs. "I will want you for as long as you'll have me." He stands up and fixes his pants.

"I want you so much Zuko." I jumped out of my chair and into his arms. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I enjoyed the weight of his hands on my hips. I shifted my weight and caused him to fall back against the desk. I grinded my hips against his noticeably growing bulge. "Please, let me have you."

"Kat-"

A place my lips on his. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips was softer than I could have imagined. I let out a low moan on his lips as he bucks against me. He spins me around and suddenly I had my back against the top of his desk with him on top of me.

His forehead met forehead and eyes met eyes. His breathing was heavy. His heart was beating hard against my breasts. I felt his hardened length against my inner thigh. It was blatant confirmation that I was driving him just as crazy as he was driving me.

"We can't do it here. I promise you, I will fuck you until you can't take it anymore but I want to wait."

My hand squeezes his hand erection through his pants. "You don't feel like you want to wait."

He groans, "Katara, I don't want to do this and have you thinking about your husband. I want you to want me for sure like I want you."

"I want you now. I'm not thinking about him when your cock is pressed against my leg."

He buries his head in my shoulder and lets out a heavy sigh, "You're killing me. I want to take you from him so bad."

"You already have Zuko."

"No, if I took you from him, if I slept with you right now then he wouldn't even have a chance. That isn't fair to you or to him. I want you to make your own decision and if you want me you're free to come to my hotel room at the conference. I'll have you then but if you don't come to my room I'll understand."

"My husband is coming with me Zuko."

"You act like your husband is such a large issue when I'm on top of you right now." Zuko smirked then rolled off of me. He quickly adjusted his pants and brushed the wrinkles from his shirt. "I don't want me or sex to cloud your judgement. If you want to leave your husband that's your decision but I don't want you leaving him for me. Think about it. My offer stands."

He clears his throat and goes back to the other side of the desk to finish his work. Part of me want to be naughty but part of me wants to be responsible and think about his offer.

"I can't leave you with blue balls Zuko. You're rock hard." My eyes glance at my prey, his hard dick.

He blushes and says, "I'll be fine. I can handle it myself."

He was back to being the controlled boss Zuko. That just wouldn't do for me. I creeped off of the desk and find myself comfortable in the space between the underside of his desk and his chair.

"Katara, work. We have work to do." He tries to command me but it doesn't work. I begin to rub his package through his pants. "Katara, you don't have to do that."

"I want to." I unzip his pants slowly. "I want to make you feel good."

He's already throwing his head back in ecstasy, "We both have work to do."

"You can still do your work…" I unbuckle his belt and drop his pants to the ground. "And I'll do work of my own."

I could see the outline of his member through his boxers. He was already hard and ready to go.

"Let me make you feel good Zuko." I place my warm mouth against his shaft. His body goes rigid and he tenses up as soon as I remove his boxers. I'm was met with the beautiful sight of Zuko's penis. It was shaped like a smooth banana, nine inches and perfectly thick and tan. There was a vein running along his shaft that was pulsing. Just looking at it made my mouth water. "How do you want it?"

I rubbed my hands slowly up and down the shaft, waiting for his replied. "Suck it. Make me lose control."

I could tell he didn't want to be teased. He didn't want to wait for it. He wanted release now. I was going to put Zuko's dick in my mouth. I was going to make him feel amazing.

I kissed the tip first, waiting to leave some suspense. He cradled my head as I slid the tip into my mouth. I grabbed his shaft with one hand and slipped my lips from the tip and down the shaft. Saliva was everywhere. He pulsed in my mouth as I took him deeper until he hit the back of my throat. MY gag reflex was a bitch.

"Easy Kat. Go slow." He coaxed me stroked my hair.

I did as instructed and take him in and out slowly. I make sure to suck hard when he goes back in.

"Oh God. You're amazing. Just like that."

His accolades only make me go a little faster. I fondle his balls while I do it. These few minutes felt like an eternity. He shutters as he cums in my mouth. His grip on my hair tightens for a minute. I unsheathed his dick from my mouth and swallow.

Zuko was breathing hard and his eyes were shut tight. "Mmmm Kat, how does your husband not make you do that every day? You're great."

"He's missing out." Feeling accomplished I get up and leave him with his still hard dick out. I enjoyed making him lose himself.

It was happening slow , the destruction of my marriage that was. So slow Aang didn't even realize it. We had dinner. He rented out an entire restaurant for us just to have a candlelit dinner. It was sweet and intimate. The gesture was even more sweeping when I realized he rented the restaurant we had our first date at.

It was flattering and romantic but I couldn't stop thinking about Zuko and thinking about me being in the marriage just out of habit.

"Something wrong Babe?" Aang asked after we order our food. I needed something strong. I ordered a rum and coke with no ice. There was no use of diluting my shame.

"No, why?" I down the drink in about thirty seconds. The burn in the back of my throat felt terrible but I deserved it. I deserved every moment of this uncomfortable feeling.

"You never drink dark liquor. And you drunk that drink in five seconds flat. Is there something you want to talk about Babe?" He grips my hand from across the table.

This was the moment I was going to tell him the truth. This was it. I was going to tell him about my mini affair with Zuko. If there was never a time to be honest this was it

He kisses my hand softly. It was like a mark from the past. That was signature move. He always kissed her hand after dates in college. It invigorated me. It made me feel warm and safe.

Maybe that was the problem. He was safe for me.

"I, I, I um…" Just say it you planned to sleep with someone else at the conference with him a few rooms away. "I'm nervous about conference. I'm nervous about us."

Fuck. At least it wasn't a complete lie.

"You'll be great Babe. You've been working hard on the program and the presentation, even if your boss may be riding you."

I imagine myself on top of Zuko in that moment. "Riding what?"

"Um, okay silly, it's a figure of speech. I would hope there's no riding going on between you and your boss." Aang laughs, fully believing that I was faithful.

I was pitiful. I was a coward and I was terribly ashamed. How could I look him the eyes when I had just did sexual things to another man hours before and enjoyed it?

"What else is on your mind Katara? You seem to be stuck in your head tonight. Dr. June said talking was good for our relationship." He looked so concerned and honest.

"I'm thinking about us Aang. I really want us to work but I'm not sure if we will make it. Everything is falling apart."

"We will make it, I promise you. Katara, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I took off for a few months so we can work on things. Maybe talk about our future."

The idea of the future scared me more than anything. Things were so uncertain.

"That's so great. I'm so happy you'll be spending time with the kids Aang!"

"Well, I'm doing it for you too Katara. I want to reconnect and I want us to consider some things."

"Like?"

"I really want another baby Katara. I know what you said in the session and I know you're still hurt from losing the baby but I'd be honored if you carry another child. I just have a feeling that a child created from our love will only make our marriage stronger. I love you so much. I want to show you."

I felt so guilty. Of course, I knew he wanted another child. Of course I knew he was still madly in love with me. Of course I knew this and still I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. I felt the guilt build in my stomach like a knot.

"I, of course I'll be the mother of your child Aang." He jumps up and hugs me hard. He wanted this bad. He deserved what he wanted. I was cheating on him, the least I could do is make him remotely happy. He was trying. That counted for something. He deserved another baby.

We decided we would try to get pregnant immediately. That night we went through the motions. Normally I would have had to beg him but the idea of putting a baby in me invigorated Aang to the point that he carried me to our bedroom and threw me down on the bed with no prompting.

I missed my husband bringing up new and fun ideas for us to try. I missed him texting me naughty things and coming home to him naked in bed. I WANT my husband back, and if I had to play this silly little game with him, then I will.

He takes my clothes off in a rush as I lay there completely bored. He goes down on me for a few minutes then asks if I'm ready. I nod my head as he removes his boxers. The thought of getting me pregnant turned him on more than sex with me before ever could. He was rock hard.

I laid on my back and positioned himself in between my legs. Missionary position. So Aang.

He kissed me softly as he slid inside and started thrusting in and out softly. The look in his eyes as he made love to me made me want to cry. He was looking through me with glassy eyes like he was somewhere else.

He wanted a baby more than me and that was the truth.

He thrusted into me and I let out soft moans. I was hardly interested and hardly enjoying it. He gave me sloppy kisses along my neck.

"I love you so much Katara." He grips both of my hands and begins thrusting faster and more eraticly. He was going to finish soon. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He kept muttering as he came closer and closer to the edge. I however was nowhere near close to pleasure. I needed more roughness, more heat, and more passion. I imagined Zuko on top of me, gripping my legs behind my head, and thrusting in hard. I shut my eyes and got lost in my fantasy of Zuko being the one making love to me, biting me, scratching me, and fitting perfectly inside of me. I make myself excited with my own thoughts and let out louder moans. I make myself get more and more excited, more and more turned on.

Then I feel it. The warmth flooded me inside. He collapsed on top of me, completely out of breath. He was still throbbing in me and started going soft in the wetness. I snap back into reality. Zuko wasn't there at all.

"I hope you're pregnant Babe." Aang pulls out and kisses me again then rolls onto his side of the bed.

What had I done?

The next day was a girls' day. We went out for drinks before Aang and I would leave for conference. I put on my tightest dress I owned and went out to the bar with my girls, Suki and Toph. We got there at 9PM and I didn't plan on leaving until after 2, considering Aang had the kids for the night.

We looked hot. I wore my mini red dress that had a cut out near my cleavage. My boobs were the topic of discussion once I got into the car. Suki wore a green jumpsuit and Toph wore a brown mini skirt and a white tank top. Breasts, legs, and ass were showcased between the three of us.

We took a booth in the corner and got drinks, well I continued to order soda and hoped no one would notice.

I was wrong.

"So you're not going to have a vodka tonic?" Suki asked sipping from her glass.

Toph chimed in, "Yea, you haven't had any alcohol all night. I thought that's why you wanted to come out, to unwind before your weeklong conference."

"No. I'm not in the mood for alcohol tonight." I couldn't tell them yet. Hell, I couldn't even explain WHY I didn't want to tell them.

"Katara, you drink like a damn fish. Have a shot!" Suki forced a shot in my hand. I jumped and threw it on the ground. Both Toph and Suki looked at me completely confused.

"I can't." I mutter.

"You can't drink? Why?!" I could see the realization all over Suki's face. She flashed a large smile. "Oh my God you're pregnant! Kat congrats."

The word pregnant made my stomach turn.

"I'm not. I mean I don't know yet. We're trying."

Toph was ever perceptive, "You don't sound too excited about it Kat."

I had to fake it. If I started talking now I would spill everything. "I'm very excited." I painted on my smile. "I just hope I'm really pregnant this time."

Even if I didn't want the baby, I'd be devastated if I lost another child. Aang deserved this. I couldn't deny God of his desires.

"Uh huh." Toph was in disbelief.

"Oh Kat, I'm so happy. We can buy clothes and bottles and all kinds of stuff for the new baby. Sokka just loves being an uncle and….."

Suki rambled on and everything stopped. My heart was beating fast, my mouth went dry. It was him. It was Zuko. What were the chances?

"Isn't that our boss Katara?" Toph asked almost jokingly.

Shit. He saw me. We had eye contact. He was walking over. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I smelled him before I ever felt him near me. He was handsome as always even in the terrible lighting. The boy wore a loose black silk shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers. However,he got better the more I looked. His rich chocolate hair that had tousled griminess which promised finesse. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. And then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid baby blue as a great body of water that softly melted into a milky green .This close, I could see the flecks of silver in his eyes. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome.

Even in public I was completely enamored in him.

"Hello ladies." God his smirk could have melted my entire body. "I saw my two best employees over here and had to speak."

"Oh Mr. Bossman how flattering." Toph joked.

I was completely freaking out. "Um, uh , um this is Suki."

Zuko made a soft kick to my ankle with his shoe. He could tell I was drowning.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katara's sister-in-law, Suki. Katara never told me she had such a handsome and young boss."

"Well Katara never told me she had such a beautiful sister." He places a hand on her shoulder and I almost lose it. He's flirting with her in front of me. I was so jealous. "Anyway, I came to see if Katara was prepared for conference. Sorry to interrupt but can I steal Katara for a few minutes."

"Yea, before you guys do work stuff… Katara come with me to the bathroom." Toph roughly grabbed me out of my seat and dragged me to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she locks the door of the single stalled room.

"What is your problem Toph?"

"I could feel the heat radiating from you! It made me sick Katara! Sick!"

"What-"

"Don't play stupid with me. I saw the way he looked at you and I saw the way you reacted when he flirted with Suki. How could you Katara?"

"How could I what?"

"Fuck around on your husband with OUR boss. God, you could've at least tried to hide your body language. At least Zuko tried to cover it up with flirting."

"I didn't fuck him Toph! I didn't!"

"Yea, well why does he want to steal you away? Jesus, you spend so much time with him during and after work alone all the time. I'm not stupid."

"H-he…"

Toph said indignantly, "DON'T LIE KATARA! I can tell you're lying to me. You slept with him."

"I didn't Toph, I promise you I didn't but, but I want to so bad. I want him so bad, but I didn't sleep with him."

"So you're trying to tell me you play footsies in his office all day? He looked at you like he wanted to screw you right in front of us."

"We did stuff okay. Stuff I'm not proud of and willing to say out loud."

"I can't believe you are having an affair. Even if you didn't fuck you, you might as well have let him. It's obvious there's emotions involved. You wouldn't go this far to hide if it wasn't." Toph sighed. "I'm not judging you. I'm just disappointed. I would've never thought you would be a cheater."

I couldn't even deny it. I was a cheater. I was having an emotional and physical affair. I was a complete piece of shit person. All of that was true.

Toph cuts the silence, "Does Zuko know you and Aang are trying to get pregnant? He should know, if you're going to be screwing him at the same time."

She made it sound so bad when she said it out loud.

"N,no. He doesn't need to know. It will only be one time, tomorrow. That's it."

"He obviously needs to know that you are off your birth control Katara. You need to tell him. I'm not saying not to sleep with him but you need to be careful. And when you do go through with it you need to tell your husband the truth." Toph trailed off. "Oh my God. This is why you're giving him a baby in the first place. You feel guilty. Katara, you cannot get pregnant by either of them right now."

"I don't want Zuko to get me pregnant Toph. We've been careful."

"Yea, well you also don't want Aang to get you pregnant either and you're allowing it."

"I just don't know what to do. I feel so trapped."

"Well right now you should go run off with Zuko and do whatever you're going to do before you go home and tell Aang the truth about the man you'll be spending the week with."

"Aang's coming with us."

"KATARA!"

"I know. I know it's fucked up. I didn't expect it to go this far. I didn't expect to want him so much."

"End it with Zuko or end your marriage but you cannot have both." And with that Toph left the bathroom. I bawled as soon as she left. My chest felt so heavy. Everything was crashing down.

After a few moments of weakness and I went back out to the dancefloor to see Zuko still flirting with Suki. I walked over to the two of them dancing and pulled Zuko away. Once we were out of ear shot I could freely express myself.

I joke, "You have a thing for married woman now?"

"Relax Katara. I saw the ring. I flirted with her to avoid suspicion. You're the only married woman I have ever been interested in." Zuko smirked looking at my body up and down. "I wanted to make sure we had protocol around your husband. I anticipate that you do not want to get caught doing anything with me."

"Yes, no touching. No being alone for long periods of time. No intimate discussion. We have to look like two co-workers. It must be professional."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Don't look at me like that either."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to fuck me right now!"

"Well, I do Katara. You look incredible." Zuko places a hand on my waist. "I want you to know my offer still stands. If you want me you come to me willingly. It can't be about him or me, only you."

I had to tell him. What if I had gotten pregnant last night? I owed it to him to tell him I was off my birth control.

Before I could Toph marched over and pulled me away from him.

She whispered, "Rule number one of cheating: Don't be seen in public for two long with your lover."

I felt like I was being pulled in two different directions.

One with happiness and freedom. The other with security and predictability.

 **Author's Note: That's all. What do you think will happen in later chapters?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I wanted my husband to ravish me. I wanted him to rip my clothes off. I wanted him to put me on the bathroom counter and fuck me until I begged him to stop. I wanted my legs to shake. I wanted an orgasm that felt so good, it felt like I was time travelling.

Instead another man was doing that for me.

A rush of warmth spread through my body as he kissed my mouth. His tongue was hot. A sedative effect washed over my body as his mouth began to graze other parts of my body. He kissed my cheek, bite my neck, and then went down and sucked my tender breast. I was completely at his mercy and I liked it. I liked being submissive and I LOVED submitting my body to him and allowing him to make me feel sensations that I hadn't felt in years.

He began working on removing my clothes and every removal felt incredible like he was slowly unleashing my body from a thousand chains after years of being locked away.

I was already soaking wet just from his soft ministrations. He then forced open my legs and grinded against me while kissing my lips. I could feel how hard and throbbing he was, even threw his pants. I wanted him to release it from its cage. The sensation of having what I wanted most so close to my sensitive area was invigorating.

He suckled my breast again and took my nipple into his mouth. My hips continue to grind against his erection. He wanted me just as much I wanted him.

Gods, the sounds he made. The sounds were raw, intense, and delicious groans of pleasure. I grabbed his hair and pull his head up. His eyes were blazed with passion, lust, and desire.

"You're driving me crazy. So crazy." He slips his hands between my legs and rubs my clit softly then slips two fingers inside of me. "You're so wet. So ready for me."

I go to unbutton his shirt but he catches my hand. "Before you see me… you should know…"

I didn't care. I ripped his shirt open and eyed his rugged, bear chest. I noticed the discoloration and the purple scars. Burns maybe?

He stops everything. Almost as if he's frozen in the moment and anticipating my reaction. His torso was covered in a large purplish scar. I use my fingers to trace around the marks, being as gentle as I can. He tensed when I went and kissed his stomach. In that moment his head falls into my lap like a kid who has had a bad day at school.

"You, you don't think they're ugly. My burns?"

I rub his tousled black locks. "No. No Zuko. You're perfect."

"Oh Katara…" He turned his head and I felt his searing hot tongue flicking my clit. His tongue slid into me and welcomed, caressed, and tasted my most private area. I moved against his mouth as heat spread through my body. Those groans again were what he made as drank me. He was eating me like he didn't want to stop.

He adds fingers while his tongue works my clit. I felt my muscles clench around his large fingers while he pumped in and out. His tongue added more pressure as he sucked harder. I felt like I was going to explode. I knew I was in absolute heaven when his fingers moved faster.

He was relentless. My body convulsed and I experience something deep and unexplained. It was more than an orgasm. It was my entire body being elevated to a completely different plane of being. I felt alive if that was a way to explain it. I feel positively alive.

He was going to be the undoing of me for sure.

Our eyes met. I was burning for more. I needed him fully now. I needed him inside of me.

I kiss him hard and force myself on top of him. I work on his pants as our tongues battle. Zuko opened his thighs willingly. He knew what I wanted the most. I fully uncover his erection and I almost stop breathing being face to face with what I desired after all this time.

We were actually going to do this.

The need hit me again when I saw the pre-cum pooling on his tip. I kissed him again trying to show how much I wanted him. Now his erection was teasing at my entrance. I could feel him skin and all, hot and pulsing.

I couldn't wait anymore.

I moaned. "Oh fuuuuuuck. Zuko please!"

Zuko smirks. He's obviously proud of making me beg for him. "What do you want?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me until I come on your dick. Please."

I couldn't believe I had even said those words. I was never this vocal or dirty with Aang. Zuko had brought a side of me out that I had never known and I was happy to explore it.

"My pleasure." Zuko thinks for a moment. "I have a condom."

I reassure him. "No, no it's fine. I'm on the pill." He positioned himself on top of me. "No more waiting."

He was inside of me in one hard thrust. We both groan aloud. Jesus, he was so big. I felt so full.

This is what I wanted. This is what I needed. He drove himself into me. He wasn't gentle and I didn't want him to be. I had never experienced a please like it. Sure, it hurt a little bit. The sheer size of Zuko still took a moment for me to get used to. When he slid out gently and then crashed back in I knew what it felt like to truly crave something.

He slows down and gets gentle now.

I call out. "Don't stop. Don't you dare stop."

He groans and mark my neck. "I wanted to go slow for you Katara but fuck I'm not sure I can. You feel so good."

He filled me, stretched me, and his thrusts only got deeper.

Zuko's voice got deeper. "Say you love it. Say you love having my dick deep in you."

"I LOVE IT."

"Who do you belong to? Who's making you feel so fucking good?"

"Z,zuko."

"Say it again."

"Zuko, I love it."

"Again."

"I love it. I love it. I love it. I love it baby. I love it."

He was right near my ear now. He whispered, "You're so close. Finish for me."

It was like my body was gone and all that was left in the room were me and Zuko's energies. I felt the orgasm rip through me and the wave of pleasure travel through my whole body. I speak gibberish, I spasm, and most of all I utterly lose control of myself with him still inside of me.

He flips me over so I'm on top, riding him. I immediately felt the wave of control. He's under me, gripping my hips and I'm in complete power while I bounce on him and grind on him. HE looked hypnotized by the bouncing of my breasts alone. Never mind the fact that I was taking him in and out with each motion of my hips.

It was like magic being on top and watching his admire me. He praised me by running his soft hands all over my body. He paid particular attention towards grabbing my breasts.

I loved it. I loved every moment of him being inside of me. I wanted more. I wanted him to bend to my mercy like I did to his.

Zuko has his eyes completely shut now. "Oh fuck. You feel so good. Don't stop. I'm going to cum."

He's pulsing from head to tip now. I can feel him nearing the end.

I encouraged him by saying, "Yes, cum in me. I want it all."

"Mmmm Katara. You're mine." He thrusts in and grunts as he pumps into me. "Mine." He swears as the orgasms rips through his body.

And I took it all.

It was beautiful. His skin turned flush, his eyes shut, and then when the orgasm hit he grabbed me hard and brought me into his chest. Wave after wave shot through his body until he finally collapsed with me in his arms.

We sat in the silence and enjoyed the afterglow. He didn't let me move from his chest not once. We were connected forever now.

 ** _Two Hours Earlier…._**

All day Zuko and I had managed to tip toe around our feelings. Aang stuck to me like glue the entire day. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without Aang on my heels. It was obnoxious. It was obvious he was jealous of Zuko and wanted to assert his manhood.

I felt more smothered and hopeless away from home than I ever did on a normal day. It was a mistake bringing him. I should've known he wasn't really coming to support me. He was coming to make sure he could still control me.

I was pathetic for buying into his broken promises for one more time.

By the time we finally got to the hotel I was fed up with him and I had to get it out before I exploded with rage. In between basically stalking me, he had also taken the liberty of not looking up from his tablet, iPhone, laptop, or whatever other electronic device he had on hand.

He thought I was a fucking joke. He thought I was some sort of ornamental decoration that he could take out for display every once and a while. He thought I was going to just submit to everything he wanted me to be.

I was tired. So fucking tired.

We made our way to the hotel room and unpacked in complete silence. I was unpacking my things on one side of the bed and he was unpacking on another. By no means was there any sense of warmth in the room. There was only coldness, stillness, and numbness.

I finally had grown tired of his general passive-aggressiveness. I couldn't stay there and not say anything. I couldn't be complacent. Not anymore.

I blurted out, "I know work is important to you but could you support me while I'm here doing MY work."

I slammed the clothes onto the bed. He didn't even react to my statement nor my visceral displeasure with him at that present moment. He just continued unpacking like there was no issue.

Typical. He also wanted to ignore the problem. He also wanted to ignore me.

Aang said quietly, "You shouldn't be worried about work. You should be worried about my baby."

Of course he was being passive-aggressive. Why would I expect him to talk about the REAL issue with me head on? He was still pissed about me saying I didn't want another baby. He was damn near crushed and he was going to take it out on me in the most indirect and slowly painful ways possible later on. This was only phase one of his brilliant passive-aggressive scheming. He had been doing it for years so why would he want to stop now?

I gritted my teeth and tossed my suitcase on the ground. "YOUR baby. What am I? Just a fucking vessel for your spawn."

He rolled his grey eyes and I wanted to punch his bald ass in the mouth. This wasn't me exaggerating. This was every bit of him choosing to be underhandedly disrespectful and go for low blows. He was a piece of work.

To use my own fertility against me was too far.

He let out a hard sigh and said, "You know that's not what I meant Katara."

He wasn't getting away with it this time! I knew what he was doing when he did the dinner and profess his love. He didn't want a love child at all. He just wanted to trap me so I could his miserable little trophy wife.

I didn't back down. "No you MEANT it. You. Meant. It."

He was quickly to respond as he placed his clothes in the drawer. "Babe, I'm sorry. I'm just being realistic here. Once you get pregnant you won't be able to work much anymore."

So we were still going to act like the possibility of me being pregnant was the real issue here? Damn him.

I gritted my teeth and began slamming drawers. "Is that all you care about? Getting me pregnant? Jesus, what about ME? What about making me feel good?"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not some sex fiend and can't satisfy your ridiculous needs."

He was a sexist controlling pig!

"SEX FIEND! What is this the 1800s? Women like sex and their primary purpose is not to have sex with their lackluster husbands."

"Lackluster?"

I wanted to hurt him so deep that he would never cross me again. He would never play me again. He would never try to use me again.

I didn't want a baby. I didn't ask to be trapped in a marriage like this.

"Yes you are fucking lackluster. You're boring. I haven't had an orgasm in YEARS Aang. YEARS. You don't think I'm tired of putting my needs behind yours?" He grimaced but that wasn't going to stop my tirade. "OH did that hurt the little savior's ego?"

He uttered, "Katara…stop."

"NO. I'm not backing down this time. Every time you thought I had an orgasm I faked it. Every. Single. Time. It's pathetic. It's like you don't even try anymore."

"Katara…"

There was no stopping me now. The damage had already been done.

I shouted, "Do you have any idea how hard it's been to give up my dreams, my heart, my soul, and now my pleasure FOR YOU? Every single thing I do I think about you. I breathe for you. I move for you. You control me! Hell, you damn near own me. You never do anything for me or the kids. Ever. To top it off I don't want another baby with you. You tricked me. You manipulated me just like in this entire relationship. This marriage is lie Aang."

He manipulated me with his kind words and lies into marriage and he would not manipulate me into giving him anymore of my happiness.

"KATARA!" He grabs me hard by the wrists and pins me up against the wall. His nostrils flare. His eyes have no remorse, no regret, or even any reminder of the man I had married within. I had never seen him this angry before. I obviously had struck a nerve.

I mocked him. "Oh bravo! Finally some emotion from Mr. Perfect! I'm surprised you feel anything at all anymore."

His grip on my wrists tighten. He looks as if he's going to hit me, going to snap me in half, going to break me. If he hit me now at least I knew he still cared. I'd accept the hit over his usual care free self.

He walks away and frees me. He places his hands over his face like he's about to cry. His tears weren't good enough anymore. It was far too late.

I grab my things while he still sits in the corner with his eyes red and puffy. He was going to watch me leave. He was going to watch me leave and fuck another man without so much as a word.

"God, Aang do you have any fight left?" I looked at my husband in tears and couldn't even bring myself to pity him. Maybe that spoke to how bad of a person I had become.

"I am tired. I'm just so tired Aang." I left the room with my bag and didn't say a word. If he wasn't going to fight for us, if he wasn't going to chase after me, then I had to fight for myself.

The key had weight in my pocket. It was like carrying a brick around. It was a nagging reminder of my option and a nagging reminder of my infidelity. I couldn't wait for Aang to save me anymore. I couldn't wait for anyone else to save me but myself.

I stood outside of the door with my baggage and my broken heart. I contemplated turning around. I thought about jumping out of the window and somehow flying away. I even thought about sleeping in the lobby and hoping that maybe Aang would come for me.

But I knew none of things were going to happen.

I keyed in the room. The lights were on. It smelled like aftershave and musk. Clothes were scattered everywhere.

There was Zuko looking lie my guardian angel. He was beautiful with his pale skin, dark hair, and golden eyes.

"Katara?" He asked curiously.

I dropped my baggage immediately and sunk into him. He held me with open arms and I melted into him. I cried years of pain, of passiveness, and of emptiness.

It was over. It was really over.

I laid in his arms until the sunset. His chest was my diary that night. I told him about the fight, about my discontent, about everything and he just listened. Nothing was more sexy than a man who listened and understood.

We had been silent for thirty minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. I drank in his warmth under the blanket and his held all of my flaws and mistakes in his solid arms.

He kisses my forehead softly and simply utters, "I'm sorry."

It was then I knew, I needed to give myself to him or I would never have a real chance.

"Zuko…" My words are shaky. I was nervous. "W,will you take me? P-please?"

"Absolutely."

He takes my face into his hands and probes my face with care. I could tell from his gentle caress that he wanted to move slowly and to be careful.

"Mmm Katara I've wanted to do this since I first saw you. You're so gorgeous." He kisses me hot and deep. I find myself under him on the bed.

I could feel myself falling under Zuko's seductive spell. It made it even better that I knew that the man was devoted completely to my pleasure and needs. That in itself made me want this even more.

"Z,Zuko, I'm ready." I was sure this time. Zuko made me feel special and new. Zuko allowed me to be myself with no judgement. I needed him to set me free. I needed him to make me feel alive again.

"Good because I'm going to fuck you until you can only feel me in you, until you can only taste me on your beautiful lips, until your body only reacts to my touch."

I fall into his arms and surrender my whole being to him, ready for him to ignite a fire in me that I had never felt before.

 ** _Back to the Present…_**

It wasn't the first time for either of us but God did it feel like. Everything was a new and exciting feeling. There was something about him that lit me up inside, something that melted my confidence and made me question everything that had just happened.

The silence was nice. I could dwell in it and retreat back to sanity with the man I had just given myself to, holding me. This was a new type of silence; one that I welcomed with open arms. I enjoyed the absorbing the moment and sharing our energies type of silence.

It was peaceful but I still had to ask myself the nagging question: Was it good for him too?

"Katara?" He broke the silence. I listen to his heart beat against my ear.

I responded, "Yes?"

He kisses me on the forehead and strokes my stray strands of curly hair. "That was amazing. I don't think I'll be able to control myself around you anymore. I don't care about your husband. All I care about is devoting myself to your pleasure."

When I laid nude in that bed with Zuko, after we had sex, I knew that it wasn't a mistake. At least not the act itself, but maybe its consequences would be.

"You made me feel better than I have in my whole marriage. You made me feel like nothing else mattered except you and me."

"That's because nothing else does, not when we're alone like this."

I look straight into his eyes, his beautiful and honest eyes. "Zuko, you came in me."

I could see the panic on his face. "You told me to. You said it was okay Katara."

The idea of me lying to him obviously made him feel uncomfortable. I was so caught in everything that I HAD lied to him. And I didn't want to face that fact right now.

"I know. It's just no one has ever came in me except my husband. It means-"

"A lot. It means a lot I know. I enjoyed it, I promise. As long as you remained on the pill I wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

I couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet. I wanted to enjoy the sunset for just a little longer.

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Anything you guys want to see next?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Breakfast was served. I smirked just at the thought of Zuko's perfect tongue in between my legs. Unfortunately it wasn't the kind of meal that could feed my sexual soul.

It was breakfast with the company stakeholder and to my surprise, Aang had showed up too. I was busy making small talk and trying to be as polite as possible to all the business men when my darling husband decided to finally walk over and greet me after two days.

"Hey," He placed his arm softly on my hip. I jumped. Somehow his touch wasn't meant for me anymore. "Can we talk?"

I told the nice man I was talking to goodbye and Aang pulled me off to the side, in a room full of men who were here to see me.

"I hope you make this quick. I have long day of meeting and the big presentation today. I have to focus on that."

Aang frowned, "I haven't seen you in two days. I was worried about where you were and whether or not you were okay."

"Let's be honest here Aang, you go well over two days without even saying a word to me when we're at home. What's the difference now?" Okay, maybe that was mean. He was upset now but I had been upset for the duration of our marriage.

"You're different."

"What?" I was acting the same. I looked the same. Did he know? Could sleeping with another man once had really changed me so noticeably?

"You're different Katara. This is you. I don't know what changed but you aren't the woman I married."

Did I even care anymore?

I could feel Zuko's eyes wander towards me from across the room. I immediately felt everyone and everything fade away in the distance. I had spent a wonderful night with him and now I couldn't stop thinking about the way his hands felt on the valley of my breasts. The way his lips felt caressing my neck and the way he moved when he was close to me.

"Then let me go, Aang." With that I walked away and let him wallow in his guilt. He would pay for robbing me of my happiness and I would enjoy every moment of it.

Once I had stepped away from Aang, Zuko immediately came over to me. He made sure to not get to close to me so to not raise suspicion. To be honest, I didn't care. He could've taken me right there in the middle of the floor and I wouldn't have cared.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine. Just a little tired." I couldn't help but to stare at his lips. God, I wanted him to kiss me so bad.

"I bet." He smirked then leaned in close to my ear. "I want you right now. Seeing him touch you in public drove me crazy."

I could feel a knot grow in the pit of my stomach.

"Let's go." I demanded him with ease.

And he followed me like a blind man with a death sentence.

His mouth smashed into mine as we hit the stall with a loud thump. We had managed to sneak off into the employee only bathroom.

The scenery included: one stall, one sink, and the perfect place me to get fucked without any traffic near by.

We didn't bother undressing this time. The need was too strong and frankly this wasn't the time to take things slow. I slipped my panties down to my ankles and hiked my dress up to my waist. I watched him unbuckled his pants and licked my lips in desire.

There was no time waste. He was erect and I was already wet. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Sloppy kisses seemed to be the only foreplay we had time for.

He entered me and I felt him move deep inside of me.

"God!" I groaned as he bites my neck. At this point I could leave marks with the grip I had on his neck.

"Mmm Zuko is also fine." His thrusted out fully and then rammed into me hard and deep. I thought my soul had left my body. I wanted to let out a loud scream but he covered my mouth. "No noise."

If he was going to keep screwing me like this then this no noise thing was going to have to change.

He kept sliding in and out of me, causing the familiar hot in my stomach.

"You feel so perfect. Don't leave." Zuko whispered into my ear and started to suck on my ear lobe. I didn't even care that I was in a dirty restroom or that I was having a quickie in a bathroom with one hundred people nearby. All that mattered was being satisfied.

When we finished we fixed our clothes, wiped our sweat, and stood in silence. I smoothed out my hair and slipped my panties back on while he adjusted his shirt.

I felt so dirty, so guilty but it had also felt so right. Even now it felt so right to be bathed in my sin.

It was so much more different than last night. The sex last night was intimate and blew my mind for sure but today satisfied all my urges and eased my body.

It was like Zuko was some drug too me. It was strange though that he was so quiet.

"Wait at least five minutes until leaving. I'll go first." With that he left me alone in shame, in my sweat, and in my longing.

~/~

I couldn't breathe.

This was the turning point of my career, presenting in front of 30 innovators in the tech industry. I couldn't even leave the bathroom. My heart pounded in my chest and I found myself paralyzed in the bathroom stall.

What was going on with me?

~/~

"Have you seen Katara?" Aang whispered to Zuko. Aang for the most part was normally calm but now he seemed a little worried. Perhaps it was because his darling wife had went MIA on him for two days. He assumed she needed time to cool down after their argument.

She was always so hot-tempered but in time she would usually come to her sense and come back to bed with him.

Zuko gritted his teeth and let out a long sigh. "No, I haven't seen her. We're supposed to present in 10 minutes."

Aang muttered, "She has bad nerves. She always gets like this. She has such high expectations for herself. She's probably syked out in the bathroom right now."

Zuko rubbed his temples and said, "I'll be back."

~/~

My heart beat at full force as if it was going to come pounding out of my chest. Suddenly, I felt overheated and fatigues. I couldn't breathe but I could feel the pool of sweat forming on the back on my dress.

I was paralyzed, in the very same place of shame I had just gotten screwed in hours before.

"Katara!" A familiar voice that I didn't want to hear right now. I didn't want him seeing me like this. "Katara, you have to get up. It's time."

I could hear him but the sound his voice only made my chest feel like it was going to explode. I was going to die. I was going to die a whore, a slut. I was going to be buried and my headstone would read here lies: "The Modern Day Hester Prynne: Brand her with her S".

I heard more footsteps. I knew that peculiar shuffle of the feet. I felt a warm bottle kneel beside me. I knew that smell too, like sea salt and apples.

"Katara, you need to calm down. I may not be the best partner right now and I may not give you enough credit or accolades but you are great. You can do this. You never cease to amaze me. You are kind and smart and compassionate and you're always doing for other people. You are a great mother and an even better wife. You have never failed me Kat. What makes you think you'll fail at this? You've worked so hard. I love you." Aang kissed me softly on the forehead as tears rolled down my face. "And I bet you Zuko is depending on you. He chose you for a reason. We support you and most importantly, I love you."

Zuko stood near the door and watched as Aang coddled me on the floor. Oh how his glare and anger spoke volumes in the tiny space.

My heart rate was slowing and my breathing returned to normal. Suddenly I felt a huge weight dissipate from my chest.

After all I had done and said he was still the only one that knew me. He really, truly knew me.

How I forget that Aang still loved me a little bit? If only he knew what happened in this very room hours earlier.

~/~

It was a success. I treated myself to a warm shower and washed my hair after the presentation. We now had hundreds of new investors interested in the growing industry of online dating.

The water poured down, it dripped by my side, as my mind faded into dullness and everything was a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calmed me; it took my mind of things. All the things I honestly didn't care about. It's the water. My mind swirled, and it's like I stood under an everlasting waterfall. Ever so beautiful, but it could never last, I knew that now.

A knock came at the door. Aang was off at the store and left me to relax. Maybe he forgot his key?

I draped the white robe over my body and answered the door with soaking wet hair. I didn't even have time to throw my wet curls in bun because the knocking got more insistent.

"Zuko?" He was standing there looking absolutely indignant. "What is wrong with you? You can't be here."

He pushed passed me through the doorway and into the room. He stood in the center with his hands covering his face. I shut the door behind me.

"Can you stop pacing? Talk to me? Why are you rushing over here?"

He stopped mid-pace as if everything clicked for him. "I want you. And I can't have you. That speech. GOD, that speech. He's such a great guy and I'm ME. Jesus, this is fucked up. I should've never- we should have- Now I can't stop. Now I won't let you get away. We're fucked."

Part of it made sense to me but none of it did at the same time. He must have felt any overwhelming amount of guilt, shame, and maybe some jealousy in the mix too. At least I wasn't alone in the odd juxtaposition of feelings.

Zuko started again. "This wasn't an honorable arrangement and for that I'm sorry. I let my lust and my damn ego control me. I thought it would feel good to pull a married woman. I thought it would be good to be with someone like you but really, I'm just an asshole with daddy issues and an overactive libido."

I respond, "I feel shame too. What would my kids think of me if they knew? But then I'm with you I just don't care. All of that washes away."

"You have kids with Saint Aang. You are treated like a princess. Why would even risk that for sex? He loves you so much. I saw that."

"Because, you make me forget my brokenness. It's not just sex for me. You make me dwell in the good things."

"I'm jealous, you know. I wanted to touch you and make the panic attack stop but I guess that only works when we're naked. I hate him for being able to have you all the time but I can't even hate him for that. He's such an amazing man and I'm just a banished prince."

"Well I guess we better not get caught Mr. Banished Prince. This is working for now. Let me worry about my own marriage but I'm not leaving him Zuko."

"I didn't ask you to. I never asked you to. I just don't want you staying out of habit. You deserve freedom and happiness."

"It's complicated. I told you already." Images of my belly being swollen entered my mind. Things were very complicated indeed.

"You ever think he's unfaithful? If he doesn't sleep with you-

I cut him off and finished the statement, "He has to be fucking someone else. Yes, a million times but I don't think he is. Even if he was can I really get mad now? You're lucky. You're allowed to have your cake and eat it too. You can go hook up with women at bars and screw me at work but me! Me, I have to go back to my family and look at myself in the mirror at night."

Zuko spoke, "This isn't easy for me either. I crave you. I desire you. I taste you. I sense your smell even when you're gone. I hear your moans even in the silence. I cannot control myself around you. YOU control ME. You own me now. I will serve you. I won't leave until you tell me you no longer want me. It is my pleasure to give you that which you have been deprived. Your body is intoxicating to me now and I have to SHARE you, then feel guilty about touching you. It's infuriating."

"Do you want me right now?" I asked and drop the tie on my robe. My body was bare and glistening for his eyes to see.

"God." Zuko looked speechless. "Katara." He covers his mouth with his hands. "Aang is one lucky bastard, you tease!" I slip my robe back on as he finishes speaking.

"Aang will be back soon. You should leave."

"He invited me to lunch tomorrow. I assume he wants to make sure I'm not sleeping with his wife." Zuko chuckled and gave a playful slap to my ass.

Meeting? I knew Zuko was joking but Aang and Zuko had nothing in common, except her vagina. What could they possibly talk about?

Zuko kissed her softly on the lips then left. I plopped down on the bed and sighed. My phone vibrated. It was a message from Toph.

Toph: Did you do it? Or did you tell ZuZu the truth?

I threw my phone on the floor and slammed my face into the nearest pillow.

The truth was everything was confusing and she didn't quite know the truth at all.

These were the undeniable facts:

1I was married and unhappy.

2I was sleeping with her boss, a man who made her happy but also has someone on the side.

3The kids needed stability but I needed purpose. The possibility of a future child made me sick.

4Zuko induced in me feelings I have never felt.

I was now the stereotypical horny housewife who wants MORE.

On things which may not be true:

1Maybe Aang was cheating on me but maybe he wasn't.

2The smell of peanut butter made me nauseas.

3Zuko could be playing me and then marry Mai after all.

4Maybe I would make a good divorced woman? Maybe I would make an even worse co-parent?

5The truth is relative.

 **Author's Note: It's been awhile FTRR fans! In my absence there has an abbreviation created by some readers which is awesome.**

 **I apologize for the delay. I'm in college and have a busy semester. I'm vice president of my sorority and I'm finish the last few classes for both my majors. Updates will definitely be sporadic.**

 **Also my updates may be lacking, like this one. Because I'm in school, I put 99% of my energy into editing and writing academic papers and 0.5% of my energy writing creatively.**

 **In other words, I have little to no time to edit nor do I have enough time to write. I'll shoot for once every three week but it's almost midterm week so who knows. Ah, the struggles of being a double major!**

 **Let me know how you feel about this chapter and any future speculations!**

 **~Brie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'M BACK!**

 **Chapter 12:**

Upon returning from my short escape, I had to slip back into Mommy Mode. The kids were sick, which meant I had to stay home from work to take care of them. I hated not being able to be myself, to have those small stolen moments making love to Zuko on breaks.

My body craved him in the week I had to stay away. Of course, I had to continue living this double life and acting like I only wanted my husband. It was boring being the Katara everyone knew and love. With Zuko I could be as dirty, as kinky, and as free as I ever wanted. My nipples were hard just thinking about him kissing me, as I washed the dishes. I could feel myself becoming excited. I was definitely going through withdrawal from him, to explain it simply.

Kya and her brother were sleeping, much to my joy, after they had both been running attitudes and crying. I tried to clean in between the down time, but I was still so frustrated.

The doorbell rang. Toph did mention she was coming to help me take care of the kids. She somehow finessed Thursdays off at work and had a lot of free time. How Toph worked her magic on Mr. Boss I would never know.

"Hey Sugar Queen. How's the kiddies?" Toph hugged me with open arms. "We miss you back at the office."

I missed the office too. I did enjoy being independent. I enjoyed working, but I more enjoyed the freedom. I felt constrained at home.

I say as I dry a plate, "Uh, they're both having more attitude than the flu now. They'll be going back to school on Monday."

Toph rummages through my fridge at lightning speeds. "Great, what can I do to help? I'll let you know, I do not wash dishes."

"Nothing for now. Just keep me company. It's hard when your only source of socializing are cranky 7 year olds."

I finish the dishes and we sit at the kitchen table. I needed company. I needed Toph. She was so much more level headed much more realistic. She could help me. If anyone could save me from myself it was Toph.

She asked, "So how was the conference?"

I give the safe and simple answer. I had been avoiding talking about conference for weeks. I knew it would stir up memories. "Good, the presentation was met with good reviews for the product."

"Katara." She winked and earned forward. "How was the conference really?"

I insisted, "Toph? I already told you everything went fine."

She was not having it. She and I both knew better. "Did you fuck our boss or not?"

"Toph, shhh. The kids can wake up."

"So that means you did?"

"I, we did Toph and it was amazing."

She sipped her tea and said, "Really? More amazing than getting it from the man you pledged your entire life to. You know, the man with whom you have two kids with. Hm, sorry I mean _three_ kids with."

Leave it to Toph to address the elephant in the room. I didn't even know if I was pregnant yet and I was trying to not think about that.

"You don't understand. Our marriage, it's bad okay. We're working on it. Zuko is just extracurricular an activity."

"Well, it looks like your extracurricular activity is outside of your house." Toph said nonchalantly.

Fuck. What was he doing here? Did he not understand that I need to keep him and my real life separate? I rushed out into the yard.

He was as beautiful as he was the last time I saw him. Why was he so perfect?

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. It's been so long Katara. I needed to see you." He placed his hands around my waist and I immediately smacked his hand away.

"My kids are in the house. We cannot do this."

He grasps my hands in his and looks directly into my eyes. "Let me in Katara. I have some work to show you."

"I- Okay."

My heart was racing simply from him touching me. He followed me in the house and was met with ambivalence from Toph.

"Oh. Hey, Boss Man. Come to check on your favorite employee."

"Yea, well I have some work to share about the program."

"Um, Toph, we're going to go upstairs to the office and talk. I'll be back in second."

Immediately after we made it to the office upstairs, he picked me up into his arms and held me in the air. I could feel his hardness under the fabric of his suit jacket as I wrapped my legs tight around him.

He leaned in close, so close I could feel his breathe on my cheeks. He tilted his head and whispered, "I can't stay away from you. Did you miss me?"

Blood rushed to my head and I felt dizzy and fuzzy. With his hardened erection pressing anxiously against my core and his hands around the small of my back, I couldn't deny how bad I was lusting after him right now.

"Yes God, yes but I can't do this. Not here. Not with the kids upstairs."

"Your kids?" He put me down and walked over to my husband's desk. It was a picture of Aang and the kids. He picked it up and examined it closely. "They're beautiful Katara."

"Put that back!" I snatched the picture frame quickly and put it back on the desk quickly. All I needed was for Aang to notice something had been moved.

He jumped. My sudden frantic attitude had frightened him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't control myself around you. I didn't want to wait. I had to see you. When I'm not with you, kissing you, touching you, I just go crazy. I have to have you Kat."

"Z-zuko please you need to go. If my husband or kids find you here it'll look suspicious."

"Don't you want me too Katara?"

"Y-yes." My legs shake and knees lock. My body was under his control, even when he wasn't touching me. I was at his mercy and I loved every moment it.

"Let me touch you." He murmurs softly. I feel his hands slide up my skirt and touch where I need it the most. "Let me have you. No one else. There's no one else."

Before I knew it he was kissing me on top of the very desk that Aang sat at during the night.

Next thing I knew he was throbbing inside of me and thrusting into my core.

 _"_ Tell me you love it." He pulled my hair as he ground into me harder and harder. I could feel the cold wood of his desk against my bare chest.

"Ye-es. I love it." I moaned and bit my lip as I felt the pressure of both his hands on my hips. My hair fell over my shoulders as he continued to pound into me. I felt the skin on my lip break as I bit down hard, trying not to make any sounds. Sounds were a definite no.

He flipped me over and pinned my back against the desk. Once more he moved his hips and ground deep into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he peppered kisses on my neck.

"Tell me you don't want me to stop." He order as he bit the sensitive skin of my neck. He knew it was a hot spot for me so he forced two fingers into my mouth to suck. He then licked my salty skin and then went down to do the same to my chest.

"Don't stop." I managed to muffle through his fingers. He was getting close now. I could tell. Whenever he was going to finish him always thrusted slower and he would bite into my shoulder. I was fine with biting as long as he left no marks. Marks were also a definite no.

"Oh God", he groaned. "Tell me you won't leave me ever."

"I. won't. leave." I could barely manage to get the words out. I was nearing my peak and so was he. Pretty soon this little moment would be over and reality would soon return. I would have to go back to being with my kids and being the perfect wife Aang imagined.

We became undone. There was no afterglow. No cuddling and no time to bask in the amazing sex that was just had. All that was left was shame, sweat, and sin.

It was time to get dressed, wash, rinse, and repeat like nothing ever happened. It was just any other day,

I looked at the clock. It was 3:09. We had had sex for 8 minutes and 45 seconds. It had been only 15 minutes since he had entered my home and soon after he was entering me and making me do things I never thought I would before.

I watched him dress and licked my lips. How was I ever going to stay away from him and stop this tangled web of lies I now called my life.

"I meant what I said. Every word of it. If you leave Katara, if you stay with him every night, I don't know if I'll be able to compose myself. Another man making you feel ecstasy is just something I can't stomach." And with that he left abruptly.

The room smelled like sweat and lies. Now my house was tainted and there was no going back after that.

I fixed myself upstairs and made sure to spray myself with the strongest perfume I own. Even still, I still smelled like him, I still tasted him on my lips.

Toph was judging me from the moment I went back downstairs. "Well didn't you spend a long time up there."

"It was only 15 minutes Toph."

"You and I both know that's more than enough time. You need to stop. Does he know about the baby you and your husband are expecting?"

"No Toph NO! I don't even know if I am pregnant."

"Well if you are what if it was Zuko's?"

"It's not. I mean, I'm not. It can't be his.

"You need to find out for sure. You need to stop this now." Leave it to Toph to carry a pregnancy test in her purse. She put it on table and just stared at me. I knew what it meant, but that didn't mean I was ready to know the truth.

~/~

I can remember the stupid things you used to say, all those catch-phrases, what did they all mean anyway? I found you annoying so often and you hurt me on purpose with that refined look of innocence you have. You pulled the wool over my eyes for years, telling tales of trauma and victimhood that never happened. I was the leading lady of all of your dramas until I glimpsed the curtains and the stage lights. I spotted the repetition of your themes, of your script. Really, you should have diversified more. But still you haunt me in ways I can never explain, never shake. I gave you my heart for free, but that shouldn't have made it worthless. It was priceless. There's a difference.

I was worth than this. I saw you holding her by the waist outside of your job. I saw you kiss her. Me and my stretch marks were yesterday's news. I am old and she is a fresh, new model. I smiled even though I know you lied to me about her every time you said you were working late. The hate didn't fester, it multiplied.

You act surprised to see me, probably because you genuinely are. I resented you as you embraced me after I tell you the news.

I was going to do it to make you happy. You wanted another baby. I didn't. I sacrificed. You didn't.

This was the price to pay for being a whore? This was the price for wanting to be happy? I still had his smell on me. Did he catch it? Did it hurt him? I hoped it burned like it burned to see you kissing her.

You think you know someone and then they change in an instance. You think you know yourself and you make one mistake that changes the fabric of your being.

"Oh Babe, I'm so happy. I've wanted another baby for so long. It'll be perfect."

He kisses me and I taste disgust. I cursed him. I cursed his happiness and the child growing in my womb , hoping it was by another man to spite him.

Nothing was ever perfect to begin with. No, nothing in this world is perfect. Even Zeus had flaws. Even gods bow down to fate.

This was all fate perhaps. This was all to teach me a lesson.

~/~

I sit in the bath water and soak for an hour. I sink down into the water and I almost wanted to drown. I had been drowning for so long, I was used to living with no air in my lungs.

Everything was a mistake. Everything needed to be fixed then it would all be okay. I could forgive him and we can be happy if I just atone.

The ringer tone was heavy in my air as I waited. He answers the phone and my heart sinks. I wished he didn't.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"What's wrong? You sound off."

"I'm pregnant Zuko."

I hear the slight excitement in his voice. This was not something to be celebrated.

"It's not yours Zuko. It can't be yours."

"What do you mean it's not mine? You certainly haven't been sleeping with Aang since I came along. What's wrong? Did he do something to you?"

But I wasn't sure if it was his or not. This was for the better though. It couldn't be his. It wouldn't be right.

"I mean it's not yours. What we have is over. I had a lapse of judgement but I'm going to remain with my husband."

He was hurt but I was hurting too. Someone else had to suffer along with me.

"Are you insane? You're carrying my child. You can't let him have everything. He can't have both of you. I won't let him."

"Good bye Zuko. Don't call me anymore. I'll be terminating my employment with you. I'll need more time for maternity leave anyway."

"Kat-"

Click. I hung up and I felt a huge lump in my chest.

I deserved this. I deserved all of it.

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Any predictions?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Dr. June made me feel tired. Ever since I announced that I was pregnant Aang thought it was of the utmost importance to keep both my physical and mental health in check.

If he was really concerned about my mental health, he'd choose a different therapist. I knew he point of her job was to be involved and know the ins and outs of my life but I could feel her inwardly judging me in every session.

"How are you doing Katara?"

I have to stop my eyes from rolling into the back of my skull. Like she actually cared about my life. This was just a check to her.

Her life was probably air tight and perfect. She probably was laughing at me. I made it a point to make our individual sessions as quick and as easy possible.

"Fine." I answered simply

Jun noted, "Really? Usually women have some type of anxiety about their pregnancies. You seem a little subdued."

That's because I was trying to forget everything.

"I've done this twice before Doctor. I know what to expect."

"You seem a little disconnected Katara. I am worried. Our last couples session, you didn't even want another baby after the miscarriage. I know you haven't coped with losing that baby. I don't want you to be angry and hold that in. It's not good for you or the baby."

It hit me in the gut hard. The miscarriage that I wanted to forget more than everything. Our marriage had been great until then. He wasn't so distant, didn't work as much, and probably wasn't screwing the whore at work. Is that when he started? Did he cheat on me because I was inadequate and couldn't bare him a child?

I still wanted to know why I wasn't enough for him. Why I suddenly became important to him only when I was pregnant with a baby that ,I didn't have the heart to tell him, might not be his.

Jun's voice was filled with concern as she said "Katara? You seem a little not all the way here. Is something on your mind? Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Okay, well we can cut the session short. We can end in ten minutes. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Great so I assumed your sex life has improved since we last saw each other being that you're going to be welcoming a new addition."

She just knew how to pinpoint the right issues, didn't see? Even with the baby our sex life was just the same as it was before.

"Can I tell you something? This stays with us right?"

I just wanted to test her. There was no way she'd risk her job. She quickly nodded her head.

"The baby might not be my husband's. Shortly after find out I was really pregnant I found out he was cheating on me too and for what looked like a long, extended affair. Despite me being extremely angry at him it would crush him and destroy my family if he knew. Unless you've been in this situation I don't want your advice. I don't your therapy talk. I ruined my family and I'm trying to hold on to what little sense of home I have." I got up and was determined to not look back.

As I reached the door Jun spoke and said, "Katara, please heal. The situation may not be ideal but in any event heal for your children's sake."

I turned the door knob and shut the door hard behind me.

~/~

My belly was growing bigger and bigger by the day and so did the strength in Aang and I's relationship. I was pregnant and according to Aang, glowing immensely. From the moment I told him I was pregnant, he couldn't keep his hands off of me. He was home more and actually helped out with the kids. It calmed my anxieties about him being with his assistant, if he was waiting for me hand and foot.

This was the man I loved and married. The man that sacrificed for his family and was loyal to a fault. I loved getting to know him and falling in love with him all over again. As our child grew, thoughts about Zuko and thoughts about Aang's adultery faded away.

I figured if I didn't talk about it, about him and that woman, it wouldn't exist anymore. I could forget about ever seeing it and ever being heartbroken. Our marital problems could fade away.

We had issues and we both made mistakes. I especially had lapse of judgement yet this baby was going to be the key to saving our marriage.

I was almost eight months pregnant, which the baby shower, would be impeding upon me. The worst part about being pregnant was having everyone touch my stomach at the baby shower. I hated it. I hated being the center of attention and I hated people feeling obligated to touch me.

My husband massaged my sore and swollen feet as I lay back on our bed. Our kids run into the room excited from a day at school. They plop down on the bed next to me and place their hands on either side of my large belly.

"Mommy, when is the baby coming?"

"Yea, yea when is the baby coming? I want to meet him or her."

Their voices annoyed me. It could be the hormone or it could be the fact that they immediately coming in asking questions.

"He. You two are going to have a little brother but he'll be here soon. He needs more time baking in the oven."

"A brother! Can I play with him?"

"Yea, yea! I want to meet him."  
They began jumping on the bed and I felt my blood pressure rise.

Aang could sense my discomfort and said, "Stop jumping on the bed. Go do your homework in your rooms and let your mother rest."

They did as their father said and Aang went back to working his magic on my feet.

"You're tense. You need to relax more. We don't need any stress on you or the baby."

"Don't want to stress me out? Cancel the stupid baby shower."

"Katara, we can't. People are so excited for this new baby. It's only right to celebrate. You don't worry about a thing."

"Can I at least know who is coming to grope my stomach tomorrow and who I have to smile at?"

"Noooooope. A complete surprise. You won't know until they all show up."

I already had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

~/~

The day had finally arrived. The day where I got made into a living spectacle and got showered with gifts and copious amounts of blue things.

I just wanted to get it over with. I was already nauseas and my back was killing me. All I wanted to do was lie down and watch Grey's Anatomy on Netflix.

The yard was decorated with obnoxious amounts of blue and I could feel people staring at me. I was wearing a flowy red maxi dress that hugged my full stomach well. I floated around the years like some sort of fire queen.

I greeted my guests. They mostly consisted of my family members, old co-workers, and of course some of Aang's business partners. He just had to show everyone what a proud father he was. Fucking hypocrite.

Everyone cheered as I came out to the yard and immediately sat down next to my husband.

"You okay Babe?" Aang whispered in my ear.

I was hot. My feet and my back were hurting. I just wanted to sleep. Which answer did he truly want?

I got back up and greeted Toph and Suki, who were conveniently located next to the snack table. Classic them.

"Hey guys." I said just as Toph nearly put her whole face into the cake.

"Hey Gorgeous! Why the long face?" Suki gave me a big hug while Toph was still eyeing the food.

I still didn't feel good about any of this. I was due in a month and everything was going well. It was too calm and too perfect to be real.

"Well this is my third baby shower. I don't really see the point of all the attention."

Suki was always so supportive. She always had a way of making me feel better on the worst days.

She smiled and said, "You and this baby deserve to be celebrated. They are both a miracle."

I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye that looked familiar as I hugged my sister-in law. My heart stopped instantly. What was he doing here? I knew it was all too perfect. I couldn't get out of this situation unpunished.

I could feel his energy from all the way across the yard. It was distracting and intoxicating and so very different from before. No longer could I remember his linger touches and the feeling of his soft kisses on my collar bone but only the last conversation we had. His rage, his pain, and my shift ending of the call.

He was here for revenge. I couldn't blame him. People scorned had all the reason in the world to want to get revenge.

I could feel my heart racing and the sweat forming on my brow. I had to get out of there. Just so I could recollect my thoughts.

I hightailed towards the house, only to be cut off by him.

"Congrats on the baby Katara." Zuko's eyes peered into my soul. I could see through his forced smile. He wanted blood and there was nothing I could do to stop him. With his hand on my wrist he made sure I couldn't run. "I hope I'm not _penetrating_ your baby shower. I just wanted to congratulate you."

"You need to leave." I whisper slowly.

"Why would I leave such a celebration? I got you a gift after all." He smirks at me and this time it wasn't sexy. It was scheming and manipulating. Whatever the gift was I didn't want it.

I snatch my wrist away and run over to my husband.

"What is my ex-boss doing here?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to see how you were and congratulate you. He said you two had grown close from working together. It wouldn't be right to tell him not to come. He was so nice about it."

Aang was a fucking idiot, I swear

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Fuck.

I couldn't exactly outwardly panic.

I just needed a moment. I needed several moments. I needed to go back to months ago and not made the mistake I did.

"I think you should open gifts now. People got you a lot of things." Aang suggested. I looked over at Zuko who was dying to get to that part.

"Babe actually-"

It was too late he rushed over to the pyramid of gifts and pulled me along. He sat me down front and center so everyone could circle around me. If only I knew which was his and then I could open later. I watched Zuko the entire time I opened gifts. So far so good and everything had been safe. I could tell he was getting impatient though.

Zuko handed me a gift. He didn't want to wait anymore. The box wrapped in silver paper weighed heavy in my lap.

"Open it Katara!"

"No! That's okay. I can open something bigger."

"You should really open it Katara. I promise you it's a treat."

"You shouldn't be here in my life right now." I whisper.

He whispers back "I'm not good enough to be in your life but good enough for you to fuck!"

I smile and slowly open the gift to save face. He was going to make a scene unless I did otherwise. I pulled out what seemed like a clothes item wrapped in tissue paper. I unwrapped the tissue paper and pulled out the onesie.

It was a onesie that said Zuko Junior on it. I quickly put it back into the box, unti Aang grabbed it wanting to see what it was.

Unbeknownst to everyone else Aang was fuming. This was going to be a long night after everyone left

~/~

I couldn't stand to look at my phone. Zuko was blowing it up after the baby shower ended. He was torturing me from afar.

Zuko: When's a better time then Katara? When's the best time to tell everyone that's my child you're carrying. When he comes out with pale skin and gold eyes?

Me: I don't even know if it's yours okay?!

Zuko: Exactly. I feel it. That's my son Katara. You know it too.

I slam my phone down and go look for Aang. Once the shower was over Aang completely let go of his nice and calm demeanor. He didn't say a word to me after everyone left. He didn't even come to bed that night.

I found him sitting alone in the den. He must have heard me coming but didn't even make a move.

All he asked was: "Is it true Katara?"

"Aang, I…"

I just didn't know where to start. I could tell hear Zuko's voice in my head: Tell him the truth. Tell him you love me. Tell him we made love and how you enjoyed every moment of it. Tell him that isn't his baby Katara.

He was begging me for the truth. He murmured, "Katara…"

I could only muster an, "I'm sorry."

His voice was cracking. "You cheated on me! How could you do that to us? To this family?"

He was in genuine disbelief. He was so comfortable and felt so sure that I would always be there faithful for him while he did his dirt. I was a safe choice for him and always had been.

While I did cheat, I learned things about myself that I would've never gotten from him. Zuko opened up a whole new world for me. So in a way Aang was my safe choice too. Nothing was ever really safe.

I say softly, "I'm sorry I was alone and you obviously weren't interested in. I told you I was unhappy and you didn't do anything. It's not all my fault Aang."

He was pacing, trying not to break something or strangle me. I could feel the anger in his voice, "Not your fault? I want to know everything. I want the truth."

"Where do I start?" Did he really want the truth or did he just want the abridged version?

"How long?" he asks bluntly.

I answer quickly, "It was only twice. We had an affair for about two months at work."

He shoots off another question, "Was he better than me?"

I had branded his ego. Here I had known about his affair for months and he was the one bawling his eyes out right in front of me.

"I don't want to answer-"

I didn't want to hurt him anymore. He shouldn't have asked a question he didn't want the answer to.

"Did _he fuck_ you better than I did? Answer me Katara!"

"Y-yes Aang yes. I'm sorry. He was just more passionate than you had been in years."

"Jesus! And is it his baby?"

"I, I don't know Aang. I really don't. Things were close together."

"You didn't use protection. God, did you want to kill me completely?"

"You cannot make me feel like I'm 100 percent in the wrong here. Now, it's my turn. How long Aang?"

"I don't know what you're taking about."

Fucking liar. He always wanted to save face and seem like the victim.

"Aang please…" Just like he needed the truth, I demanded it.

"3 years."

Three. Years. How could he have been seeing another person? Having a double life… for three years? I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't feel bad for cheating on him when he had an entirely new woman riding him for three years. He couldn't have waited until the kids were out of diapers? He couldn't have waited until I stopped being depressed from losing the baby? He couldn't have waited and made sure his suicidal wife took her antidepressant so she wouldn't kill herself?

It was a slap in the face. All I did for him and he did this. I pushed him to do his dreams and fulfill his career. I stayed home and raised the kids. I did everything. I would've erected monuments and waged war for this man.

"What?!"

"I've been sleeping with my assistant for three years. I wasn't doing it to hurt you. You just didn't seem to want anything to do with me after we lost the baby. She was there for me when you didn't even want to talk about it. I needed to cope with it. I need someone and you weren't there. You didn't even want to talk about it. You have to understand."

I didn't want anything to do with you because I was severely depressed! I'm sorry I didn't want to be touched when I couldn't even trust my own body! How dare he?

He was disgusting and that was absolutely his cross to bear.

I yelled, "Yea, I'm sure she was there to suck you off at all hours of the night! Three fucking years! This is why you didn't come home at night. Why you didn't pay attention to me or the kids! Why you didn't fucking love me anymore! All for some young little girl who strokes your ego."

"I do love you. I never stopped loving you. You are still everything to me."

I almost believed his poor lies again.

I say indignantly, "How can you even say that? You have been screwing someone else for three years."

"Because every time I was with her, I thought about you. She was a stand in for you. I wanted it to be you so bad Kat but still I can say the same thing to you. Do you still love me?"

"A two month fling is not the same as a three year full affair. You had an emotional affair." I sigh and scratch my head. "How did we get so fucked up?"

Aang is unsure and asks, "If that's his baby… I don't know what I'd do. Did you love him?"

"Maybe."

"Do you still love me?"

"No. I don't think I do. I don't think I have for a long time. If I did I wouldn't have slept with someone else. I could admit that." I pause. My chest was starting to tighten. "Even if I did still love you it's never going to be enough to fix this. We've just grown into different people. I'm not sure either of us are people that can be the same anymore, especially not together."

"What about the children?"

"What about them? They'll still have two parents who love them."

"I can forgive you Katara but I'm not sure I can be okay with the baby if it isn't mine."

"Yea but I won't ever be able to forgive you. The damage is done. We've hurt each other too much and this baby, whose ever it may be, deserves to be in a healthy environment."

"Damage? You cheated and got pregnant by another man. Scratch that, you don't even know whose it is. If I can forgive your love child, you can forgive me. At least she isn't pregnant. If you leave me and deprive me of that child, I will never forgive you. I deserve another son."

"You don't deserve me Aang. Not anymore."

"You cannot leave. We were supposed to be together forever. You are my world, my sun, and my moon. We can't end like this. You are the love of my life. I can't lose you. I can't lose this baby. Not another one."

In the space that should be filled with your love - at my foundations, keeping my soul aloft - there is a void so black no light can penetrate. It is a wound that can never heal no matter how much salve is poured on. The best I can hope for is to shore up my mind with new loves and pray they never leave. Because if they do my house will fall like the tower of cards it is. Though I like to pretend the walls are brick held together with mortar, they are just card that gets damp in the rain and wobbles in the wind. I have you to thank for that, but I don't harbor bitterness. You are what you are, you see like a person who can never look past their own reflection. Of course you are the star of your world, you're the only one truly in there. Perhaps if my eyes were like that then I'd be just like you. But my eyes have always taken in the light from every angle, seen the detail you can't. So though I love you, I decline to be part of your life, you haunting me is plenty enough.

 **Author's Note: End. What do you all think?**


End file.
